Awake
by Rainbow Sins
Summary: Konoha takes a risk in an outcast. Holding a forgotten bloodline and convinced she's in love with Gaara, Team Seven takes on the biggest mission of their lives. Hidden plots unfold while Ayame thinks again when she meets her captors. NaruSaku SasuOc
1. Awake

Warning: This story contains blood, sweat and tears. AKA Swearing, gore/blood, sex, Death, Violence etc. Not for little children, hence the rating.

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it.

**Chapter 1**

**Awake**

"Kakashi!" Tsunade called. For such a late hour she was neither drunk or asleep. Tsunade was alert and on edge as she approached Kakashi quickly with a rare serious look on her face. "Has she been delivered?" she asked with urgency. Kakashi looked just as severe with both eyes visible and his headband pulled up.

"Yes. She struggled though, we had to take her down. She's currently knocked out in the hospital. Shall I send Sakura to heal her?" Kakashi looked off guard. Sweat trickled down the side of his face. The trip had been long and hard. He had met the ANBU halfway to Konoha. After that the journey had been disastrous, they had been forced to stop constantly due to traps and confrontations.

"No." Tsunade answered calmly. "Healing her would be a mistake right now. I'm almost sure the seal will break at any moments use." Tsunade paused for a moment, her face illuminated in the pale light of the moon. "Has there been any word from Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, trying to cover the hope in her voice.

"Pakkun says Jiraiya should be here within the next three weeks. We'll have to keep the girl under control until then." Kakashi murmured.

The room was silent with tension for a few minutes until Tsunade spoke again. "Kakashi.."

"I know." He cut in. The Grass was out of control. They had been attacked just outside of the borders. It appeared they already knew what was going on. War was sure the break out over this.

"Do you think you can handle her? Kazekage spoke of her instability in passing but I'd imagine it'd be much worse" Tsunade said. Her voice spoke of insecurity and held a twinge of fear. Suddenly she slammed her fist into the table making Kakashi raise his eyebrows. "I just hate this! There they go again! Dumping their problems on us! For all we know she's really a spy! This stupid alliance!" Tsunade yelled breathing heavily over her splintered desk.

"Tsuande calm down. We don't have any choice. Suna could cripple us if they wished. Besides, with this new threat we need all the friends we can get. We'll just have to comply with Gaara." Kakashi said while calmly placing a hand on her shoulder. The room was silent again. Kakashi couldn't help but feel surprised. Sure Tsunade lost her cool sometimes but she nearly never freaked out. Finally Tsunade sighed.

"Yes, I know you're right. I want you there when she awakes and at least two ANBU on watch at all times. You are dismissed." Tsunade stood up, recomposing herself.

"Hai Tsuande sama." With that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke but not before casting a worried glance towards the direction of the hokage.

Tsunade stood there for a minute staring out her window at the rock faces of Hokages past. She had already seen one ninja war, her heart truly desired not to see another. She was sick of seeing those she loved die.

Ayame was awake. But where was she? It wasn't her shack. Her vision blurred and as she tried to sit up she suddenly felt pain. It was everywhere, tightening it's hold on her bodym, sinking it's teeth into her skin. Still, Ayame slowly found her vision and sat up.

It was then that she noticed she wasn't alone in the room. There was a jounin with silver hair sitting beside her bed, reading a dirty book and giggling. His headband told her all she needed to know. She was no longer in the village of sand but in the leaf. Confusion took her mind over and she struggled to find a reason for her placement. _'Why am I here?'_ She thought strangely.

She reached for a kunai but to her horror she found that she had been stripped of all weapons. She wore nothing but bandages and a stupid-looking white gown. She looked around for anything to use to her advantage but saw nothing. _'I'm in a hospital room.'_ She realised suddenly with anger. Sure enough the white walls were hung with medical instruments and the place smelled only too sterile. _'I had to have been beaten to land myself here.' _She realised becoming even more angry.

Without calling attention to herself she silently reviewed what she could see without moving her head. There were no chains or straps to stop her from escaping, there were no bars on the windows to mark her confinement. Her legs and arms felt the itch of rough bandages as she saw no other gaurds in her view. It didnt seem like a jail hospital or a prisoner's ward, just a hospital. It appeared she was more of a patient than a prisoner. Kidnapped by the Leaf and waking up in a hospital bed...Guarded by a pervert.

Ayame tried flexing her leg muscles and held back a hiss of pain. She was in no shape to fight. No wonder they hadn't bothered to strap her down, she couldn't even get up. So confused and frustrated and humiliated obviously fighting hadn't gotten her anywhere...

So Ayame decided to take a new course of action. She looked at the man in the chair, who had yet to take notice of her. "Hey dirty old man, tell me, who are you and why am I here?" she waited hungrily for his answer.

I saw him look up at me and give me a lazy glare, but I never looked away. His look was nothing compared to the others who had held so much more hatred. What was he supposed to be? My guard? Memories started to trickle back to me as the word "guard" echoed in my mind. I was starting to get the picture already. Still, I was wracked with confusion as I struggled to fit the pieces together.

"First of all I'm not an old man, I'm 34 thank you and I'll ignore that dirty comment. You're here because you're here. Konoha is your current residence. You are not to travel back to Suna."

I saw his eye curve upwards as he answered me and I assumed he was happy…but I was not. I felt like exploding. Even though a few of my questions had been answered they had only sprouted new ones. One thing I_ did_ know, however, was that I certainly wasn't about to be told what to do by some pervert stranger_._ I inwardly snarled. This wasn't going to happen to me. I could do what I wanted!

"You've got a lot of nerve if you think you can just simply boss me around. I also won't stand for ring-around answers." I growled at him with my crackly voice that needed a drink really badly. I didn't care though. I was steaming. I hated not knowing things. Even more I hated it when someone else held the information I needed to know.

"Well actually, we can, and we are. Sorry if you don't like it. You can read my Icha Icha Paradise if you want to." He stated happily.

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer. I had no idea what was really going on, as obviously this guy was just going to play games with me.

'"_We."_' I thought to myself. So this guy wasn't alone. Automatically I assumed that meant he was acting under the orders of his village. I figured he musn't be a rogue, clearly due to the fact that his headband was intact. He was obviously smart too, in the way he kept dodging my questions, careful to give me tidbits, but nothing solid. Still, I knew the culprit that started this whole mess.

Gaara.

xxxx

I knew Gaara for a long time. I used to train with his siblings and sometimes he'd join. We all went to the same academy and even though I wasn't apart of their team I did missions with them sometimes. Over the years I'd come to learn who Gaara was and I idolized him for his power, his strength. I was just a poor kid, the runt in the village everyone hated.

So was he, except in my eyes, he was a royal prince feared for his power, alone isloated and hated but strong. The more I was around him, the more tales and stories I heard, the more I wanted to be just like him. I was hated, and alone, just like him. Except I was weak, pathetic. I don't know why they always made me train with the Kazekage's children, the others saw it unfair that I, an outsider orphan, be aloud to train with them unlike the others. Parents were also jealous and even instructors.

Suffice to say I didn't make friends easily and making it without parents was hard. I mostly lived in a shed-like small house, I found my food by growing, foraging and stealing. Officials from the Kazekage office were always knocking on my door or delivering messages with training instructions. They always told me the leader keeps and eye on the villages homeless but now that I'm older I'm not so sure.

Either way Gaara was everything I wanted to be. My passion made me brave and often dumb, over the years I tried numerous times to get his attention. Going out of my way to see him or be close. Often most times he either ignored me or worse, attacked me. For that I was punished and scolded and kept even farther from him, the Kazekage wanted me alive to continue partnering with Temari and Kankuro.

As I got a little older my frustration swelled. I was not aloud to join a team, even though a was of Genin rank. Something to do with being an outsider, but mainly to always be availible for the Kazekage's children. This often granted me imunnity from trouble, yet also got me into more trouble than I could count. I was sick of watching Gaara from a distance, unable to get his attention. Angry and unloved I would lash out at others as they would to me.

Until one afternoon. I was fighting off drunk men, all three had been found inside my house after a long days training. Drunk and angry, they'd broken in and destroyed what was inside. Refusing to leave they began to beat me. Forced to the ground as pain erupted from the blows and kicks it was in that moment I realised Gaara had been watching more closely than I'd realised. I never saw him but in an instant the men were suffocated in sand, forced to their deaths, leaving nothing behind. Most would be terrified but I could only cry in greatfulness. So Gaara noticed me after all.

Time passed, things happened and soon he was named Kazekage. He was no longer fear and alone. Well, Gaara had always been an insufferable, insane, killer. Though that changed a few years ago, he met some kids in Konoha at the Chuunin exams or whatever and changed his ways. However when he'd stepped up in power I realised he wasn't around anymore. _'Whatever. He'll start to miss me and call me back! Yeah that's right!.' _I stupidly thought to myself.

But Gaara was changing. He was growing up. Opening up. He no longer viewed the world as one big monster trying to make his life miserable. Maybe that was because the world stopped viewing him as a freak of nature that was going to kill them all at any moments notice. I had begun to notice that over the past while, he had less and less time to be around me and was spending more and more time locked in his office with important people. No one seemed to care. Everyone was happy, everyone had a new place to belong in the new world Gaara was creating.. Except me, or at least that's how it felt.

I admit, I started breaking rules and being a rebel to get him to notice me. Immature, I know. Anything just to land myself in his office and have his attention. To have his cold gaze on me. Just glaring. He never had to say anything. I could practically read his mind. "Stop fucking around." Is what he would say if he'd needed to. But he didn't. I already knew. We both knew what it was all about. We both knew we couldn't change the circumstances. Gaara was growing up and changing. I wasn't. There was no room for the relationship I had been hoping for for so long. There was only so much I could do before his patience would run out and he would send me away. I was pretty sure this entire thing was because of him.

Still I had never expected him to banish me from the village! _'He's just doing this to teach me a lesson.' _I figured quietly. I knew that really wasn't it. I had no idea what was going on. Villages didn't dump ninja's onto other villages. It just didn't happen.

So I supposed I could see Konoha as a mission. I would need to figure out what was going on and escape. I decided that I would use this 'prison sentence' as a way to show Gaara how much I could change and grow up too. If I found out Konoha's secrets, and then escape I could prove to him that I was the right woman after all. Not any of those stupid high-class village girls the officials kept offering him.

_'Hold on Gaara, just wait and I'll show you how important I can be!'_ I thought with determination. Still, none of this explained why I was in a hospital bed, in pain and being watched over by some pervert with gray hair…. Or was it white...Silver?

_'That's not important. I've just got to get out of here.'_ I quickly tried to stand up but I only found myself falling out of bed to the floor in pain. "Ouch! What's with the pain?" I asked as he walked over and heaved me back onto the bed. I couldn't help but blush with embarrassment.

"Don't you remember?" he asked me curiously. "We tried to take you here calmly but you put up quite the fight. Thus you got heavily wounded and we knocked you out. Tsk tsk, thinking you could take on all those ANBU. What _were_ you thinking?" he asked with humour in his voice.

He was easily annoying me. There was nothing amusing about my situation! Still I found with my newly set goal I couldn't really be mad. Plus he was right, that "heavily wounded" part brought back flashes of previous events making me relive my last waking moments now only too well.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was like hell had frozen over. Gaara had prodded me awake, just barging into my shack without knocking. Yeah, what an asshole. I had opened my eyes, red hair all over the place, morning breath and all. He had just stood there, glaring at me with a sad, sort of regretful look in his eyes, well, Gaara's version of it anyways. While I mentally tried to figure out what the hell was going on he opened his mouth and used his voice.

"I'm sending you away." Was all he said before he turned around and started walking away. I had sat there for a moment thinking what that could possibly mean. Were we going on vacation? That idea was quickly swept from my mind when I walked outside to follow and annoy him. Instead of hot sun and an empty, sandy pathway, my breakfast was ANBU. One look at them and my smile dissolved. I'd heard of these guys. They were strictly from Konoha. Why were they here?

"Come quietly and no on gets hurt." I heard one of them say to me.

If fear hadn't been wired through my bones I might have cackled at the lame line as I spied Gaara walking down the street. I froze for a moment, off guard and unsure of what to do, there was too many, I was too weak. I began to scream at Gaara and started to make a run at him. The ANBU moved in and held me back.

Why was he leaving me? What was happening? Why didn't he care? I remembered tears stinging my eyes as I felt the feeling of abandonment. I began to fight the ANBU in my tearful rage. I had to admit, this guy was right, what was I thinking taking on a bunch of elite fighters like that? I fought my best to the bitter end. The entire thing lasted about two minutes but two minutes was too long against the ANBU. My last vision of being in Suna was falling to the ground as my vision began to turn black. Trying to get a view of Gaara.

* * *

"What's your name?" I suddenly asked ignoring his "tsk tsk's" and trying to wash away those bitter thoughts. I might as well figure out who my perverted torturer was, after all he looked pretty familiar.

"My name's Hatake Kakashi and yours is Ayame Chou is it?" He asked cheerfully.

"Yes its nice to meet you Kakashi-san " I answered back trying to be friendly. So this guy knew my name, he definitely was a top dog. Hatake Kakashi. My memory whistled like a kettle as his name clicked in. The bingo book. The son of The White Fang. The copy Ninja. This guy was legend, and I was under his watch. Maybe he knew more than I thought. I decided right then that if I was going to be staying here I may as well play along and make him my friend. Something I wanted but was afraid to have. I didn't make friends easily. Gaara and I were much alike in the fact that people didn't like to get close to us. People hated us. Isolated us. That's also what set us apart. People stopped hating Gaara. They still hated me. People were cruel monsters and I was afraid of being hurt by them.

"Pleasure's all mi-" Kakashi was suddenly cut off by the bursting of the door open. All at once a loud, obnoxious voice entered the room.

"Kakashi where have you been? You were supposed to train with us today!" A loud guy about my age, probably 19 or 20 walked in, he had spiky blond hair and was wearing orange pants and a black jacket. His skin was tanned and there were weird whisker markings on his face. All in all, he looked pretty sexy. He was also followed by a girl about my age as well with cherry blossom pink hair in a doctors coat. I figured she must work here. Lastly came one more guy. His hair was black and his skin pale. I could see his muscles from his opened white shirt then I noticed to insignia on the shoulder. Uchiha. Oh yes I knew who he was. I had heard quite a bit about him and his clan, he had also earned himself a place in the bingo books.

I could easily see that this must be Kakashi's team. These kids looked to be too old to be genin, but too young to be senseis or ANBU. The girl with the pink hair came over and began checking my bandages while the blonde guy walked over to Kakashi. Uchiha kept his distance and eyed me with a blank expression. I stared back. This guy was a traitor. Everyone knew about him. Every village, every country. The fact that he was here was a mystery. I had heard he'd finally come back to Konoha but I didn't know the details. He must have done something pretty heroic not to be dead right now. It was then that the blonde noticed me as well. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well who's this beautiful woman?" He said in a manly voice which I easily figured wasn't his. I knew he was fooling around but I couldn't help but feel a few butterflies flap around in my stomach. He was pretty cute. It had been too long since someone had spoken to me this way.

Before I could even reply Kakashi cut me off. "Well this is the super duper 'A' class mission I was telling you about! Your new team member!" Everyone was silent for the next minute. The girl stopped checking me over, Uchiha took his eyes off me to look at Kakashi and the blonde guy didn't blink. I was a mission? That didn't make any sense!

"You mean our mission is the girl?" The blonde asked, sounding more serious this time, completely ignoring my presence.

"Yes. Priority 'A' class. The four of us are to guard this girl with our lives, while also keeping her confined to this village." Kakashi's one visible eye creased in what looked to be happiness.

_'What the fuck is going on?' _I thought lividly. None of this was making sense. Me? An 'A' class mission? This sounded a lot different than the idea I had in my head. This sounded nothing like Gaara just simply sending me away to teach me a lesson. This sounded really serious. Yet, I hadn't done anything serious. I had been ...well I hadn't been behaved but it's not like I was a traitor or anything. Just a nuisance. Plus guarding me? I didn't need to be guarded. Besides, what did I need guarding from? More importantly, why was that Konoha's business?

How dare these people go around making all these decisions without my knowledge? What if I didn't want to be on a team? Or be a ninja here! Did Gaara know about any of this? What would he say? I needed to speak to him. Tell him how wrongly I was being treated. Surely after hearing what was happening he'd call me right back to be by his side. Surely. I came from a village that perished quite some years ago. The village of the Night. When the village burned. I was lost and some how found myself in a village of sand. I had been 6 then. I don't really remember much about it. I was young then. Gaara and I had gotten close over the years. The land of the Sand was my home. It was where I truly wanted to be!

For right now though I would need to make the best of things. I knew by the looks of the other kids, that they didn't really know what was going on either. Everything would be explained in time. I supposed that for the moment I would work on information gathering and finding out the way to eascape smoothly. This country would soon learn I was not some toy to be tossed around. I was a chakra charged kunai, just raring to be thrown at someone. They'd learn to treat me with respect.

Chapter 1 end

Alright that's it. This chapter is revised now.


	2. Arrangments

Alright, chapter 2 is finally revised. Man I just spent the past 5 fricken hours working on this stupid thing and now I barely have time to get ready for work! Ah, who am I kidding? There's nothing else I'd rather be doing! Hope you enjoy!

Warning - This story contains Blood, sweat, and tears. If you don't know what that means, check the first chapter.

Chapter 2 - Arrangements

_Thinking or flashback_

"Talking"

Normal

**E**very one was rather silent for a while. Some how everyone's gaze had turned to me. Studying me, assessing me, scrutinizing me. I couldn't help but squirm a bit. Three seasoned ninjas, seizing me up. I said nothing. I was too shocked and confused. It was then that the blond, probably tiring of the atmosphere, spoke again.

"Well no wonder you're an 'A' class mission, you're an 'A' class babe!" Immediately the tension broke. What a lech! I couldn't believe I still thought this guy was cute! I saw the pink haired girl reach out and playfully punch the blonde's shoulder.

"Naruto stop that! Don't be such a pig! Don't you see we're making her uncomfortable?!" She looked over at me and offered a friendly, warm smile. Which to be honest freaked me out more than the blonde's pervertedness. Didn't this girl know who I was? Clearly not or she wouldn't be acting so friendly. Why were these people being so accepting? Was I the only one who cared about the strangeness of this situation? Obviously Mr. Pervert was the only one who know who I was.

"Hi! Don't mind this guy, he's not really like that, he's just joking. I'm Haruno Sakura, I've been looking after your wounds. This pervert is Uzumaki Naruto. This is our lovably tardy sensei, Kakashi Hatake and last but not least this is Uchiha Sasuke. Welcome to Team Seven." She stated in a softly calm voice. Every time she had introduced someone her voice filled with love. This girl was dedicated to her team.

I smiled. She seemed so nice! I couldn't help it. "Hello Haruno-san" I murmured. What was I doing? I was getting so shy! It had just been so long since someone had been this nice to me! I had no idea how to react. I actually cared about what this girl thought. I didn't want to make her dislike me. At least I was giving them a good wrong impression. It was better that they thought I was timid and withdrawn. I tried to speak again, stronger this time but I didn't make much of a difference on my second try. "It's nice to meet all of you actually." I murmured again. _'Shame! Shame! What would Gaara say if he saw me acting like this!? Actually he'd probably enjoy me finally shutting up.' _I thought grumpily. _'Oh well. This is all the necessary steps to proving to Gaara that I'm the one! If I can prove to him that I can make friends he'll see that I can be civilised and he'll let come to some of the important gatherings!' _I thought half amused at myself.

"It's a pleasure." Naruto grinned at me and I blushed. Man I was easily wooed! This guy was bold. Gaara, on the other hand, was always so closed off. Like the Uchiha kid who was clearly in his own world. I just wasn't used to someone being so open with me. Uchiha still hadn't said anything. He wasn't even looking at me. I frowned and I guessed Sakura noticed.

"Oh don't worry about Sasuke, he's always shy around new people." Sakura giggled.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said. _'Wow! The boy made a sound! It's a new step in evolution!' _I thought meanly. Suddenly kakashi stood up.

"Well I suppose it's time to give Ayame some rest. She's got wounds to heal." He said happily.

"Who's going to "guard" me now?" I asked challengingly, which actually probably seemed more pathetic, considering I was laying there covered in bandages.

"The two ANBU that have been positioned at the window behind you all this time. They should be able to take care of you. Tsk Tsk, you didn't sense them?" He wagged his finger at me again as he stood up. I felt my face go tomato red. How could I have not sensed them?! I felt so stupid as I saw Sakura try not to giggle. Sasuke-boy smirked. _'Well! This was a lovely start! Just look really, really, weak and stupid in front of strong, scary, foreign ninjas! Way to go Ayame!'_ I thought angrily to myself then changed my mind, this was perfect actually, the stupider they thought I was, the more off-gaurd they'd be later when I escaped.

Naruto looked at me and smiled. "I'll be seeing you again." He grinned and walked out with the others. I didn't even hear Sakura say goodbye. I was too busy trying to pull myself out of goo-goo-ga-ga land.

* * *

**S**asuke walked out of the patients room. There was definitly something about her. She seemed below average in human intelligence yet there was this twinge he couldn't ignore. This twinge of power...of something.

----------

**A**s soon as they got out of earshot Naruto jumped in front of Kakashi. "Okay Kakashi, what the fuck is going on? You said 'A' class mission. Not babysitting!" Of course the girl was cute and all but guarding some chick in a hospital bed wasn't what he'd had in mind when "'A' Class mission" popped into his head.

"Naruto! Now's not the time. Just wait until we get somewhere private!." Sakura butted in. She gave him a stern look and Naruto felt himself calm down. Everything would be explained to him. It had to be.

"Actually we're going to Tsunade's office. Everything will be explained there." Kakashi said.

"But Kakashi why didn't you just explain everything in the first place?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. Sometimes she was just as curious as Naruto.

"Because you needed to see the girl first, that's why." Both Naruto and Sakura tried heckling Kakashi for more answers then but he didn't say anything until they got to Tsunade's office. _'Because you needed to see the girl first.'_Sasuke thought to himself._ 'Why?'_

_-------_

"**B**ut kakashi-sensei why is she here? On our team? I've never seen her here before!" Naruto spoke hastily as team seven walked into Tsunade's office. The walk had been aggravating for everyone. Naruto had gotten more and more impatient and hadn't shut up yet. There were some things age never changed.

"That's because she's not from Konoha Naruto." Tsunade spoke, getting up from her desk to stand and look out the window.

"Tsunade-Baachan what the hell is all this about?" Naruto yelled as Kakashi shut the door.

"Don't call me that!." Tsunade yelled back. "Now shut up and listen to me!" Tsunade turned around and sat back in her chair at her desk. "Everything will be explained in due time but for now I cannot give you all the details." Tsunade immediately held up her hand as Naruto opened his mouth to protest. "I would if I could but this is an extremely delicate matter. Here is what you need to know." Tsunade sighed and Naruto and Sakura took seats while Sasuke and Kakashi continued to stand.

"Gaara has called in the debt we owe him. The girl is from Suna. Gaara has personally asked us to look after her. He didn't give much information away about the situation but someone is after her and the Sand. From what I've heard Suna is currently locked within a political war with the land of Grass. The Grass is quickly becoming more powerful then either we or Sand combined. The Sand may not want to admit it but they're in more danger than they let on. Things aren't going well for them and thus, not well for us. This girl is one of Grass's prime targets. Gaara does not want her touched. She is special. That is all you need to know. Guard her with your life. If Grass conquers Sand it wont be long until we're the next target. Do you all now understand the importance of this mission?"

"Sand is dumping their problems on us then. They're getting us involved." Sasuke observed with his arms crossed.

"It doesn't matter, we'dbe involved anyway. Everyone is involved when it comes to war." Tsunade answered back, beginning to relax a bit.

"But Tsunade-sensei why is this girl so special? What's so important about her?" Sakura spoke up in confusion.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I cannot tell you that right now. You will find out later." Tsunade answered apologetically.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do with her?" Naruto asked, completely confused. He didn't like details much. Just direct actions.

"The girl is not to know anything about this situation. Let her make whatever she wants of it. She isn't to know about the details of this mission. Someone must be with her at all times. She must live with you, eat with you, train with you, go on mission with you. She is not to leave the confines of the village. I am most positive trouble will show itself in due time. Someone must be there with her to confront it." This immediately piqued Sasuke and Naruto's interest. Things sounded a lot more interesting once the idea of tough battles came into their heads.

"So then, once she gets out of the hospital where will she stay?" Sakura asked, always considering all angles.

"One of you must board her. I can't afford to let her take up a solitary residence do to these circumstances. Any volunteers?" Tsunade asked, looking at the members of Team Seven hopefully.

"She can stay with me." Both Sasuke and Naruto spoke at the same time.

"What the fuck Teme?! I'm going to get all the glory! Not you!" Naruto yelled.

"You couldn't handle glory even if it was spoon fed to you dobe." Sasuke answered back.

"Grrrrr." Naruto growled angrily.

"Boys, boys, settle down." Tsunade spoke loudly. "Do neither of you want to back down?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"No." They answered simultaneously again, both glaring at each other. _'They've completely forgotten the responsibility of looking after someone. All they're thinking about is the incoming trouble."_Tsunade thought of reminding them but then thought better of it. She knew no one would volunteer knowing the true circumstances. That was why Sakura and Kakashi had stayed silent. They knew. Tsunade smiled.

"Well then you can both have her on different shifts. Two weeks at Sasuke's house, Two weeks at Naruto's. The girl can decide where to stay first." Tsunade commanded._ 'Serves them right for not thinking things through.'_You both will be paid for accommodating her. When or if one of you are sent on missions the other will take the girl in. This should work out well." Tsunade added.

"Yes Tsunade." Sasuke answered.

"Yeah! She's totally going to pick me first!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"Well see about that dobe." Sasuke smirked knowingly.

Sakura and Kakashi shared a look. Clearly the seriousness of the situation hadn't sunk into the boys brains yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**T**eam seven waited a day until they all went back to see Ayame. Sakura had said she should be ready to be taken by now. "She still will probably have a hard time getting around but she should be stable enough to be moved. The ANBU went pretty hard on her Kakashi." Sakura observed giving Kakashi a scrutinizing look. "It was unnecessary to injure her like that." Her motherly tone escaped into her voice.

"Hey, she went pretty hard on them too. She actually managed to break someones arm." Kakashi laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Not bad." Sasuke stated. Of course he knew he could have done a lot more damage to an ANBU guy than that. Naruto joined the conversation and they all talked about their experiences with ANBU until they arrived at Ayame's room.

-------

**I**sighed. Over the past two days I had gotten pretty lonely. The ANBU situated in the room wouldn't talk to me. The only thing I had to do was sleep. I was still in a lot of pain. I could sit up and stand but walking was painful. I hadn't even thought about running. Not to mention it was pretty hard to gather information when one was confined to a solitary room. "Stupid ANBU! You think you guys are the shit don't you? You fucking bastards!" I yelled at them. Out of boredom I had begun to talk to them off an on even though they didn't talk back. I had learned a lot. At one point I had gotten so board I had walked up to one of them to see if I could pull this one guys mask off. Before my finger even brushed the mask's surface the guy had my finger tightly in his hold.

"Try touching me and I'll break it." Was the only time either of the ANBU had spoken to me. After I went back to bed completly embarrassed and slept. What happened to Team Seven? I thought they were supposed to be guarding me! I felt rejected. _'Where's Gaara? I just want to go home.'_I thought longingly to myself. I missed my crappy shack of a house. I missed Bonta, my cat that hated me so much. Most of the rest of my time was spent at the window. Observing the village from my spot. Trees and birds. Wildlife and wild, happy people. These were things I was not used to. I sighed and was about to start talking to the ANBU when the door opened. I immediately perked up when Team Seven entered. I was so happy! _'Human interaction!'_

Naruto immediately walked over to my side and took my hand. "So how is this lovely lady feeling on this fine day?" He asked. I blushed again. _'What am I doing blushing! I love Gaara and nobody else!'_I thought scornfully. I shouldn't care if anyone else was sweet to me. Gaara and I only needed each other. That was the way it had always been. Well...except for now. I seemed like Gaara didn't need me anymore.

"Whats wrong Ayame? You're not happy to see us?" Sakura looked at me with concern and I realised I had just shut everyone out. I looked at Naruto and he was giving me the same look. I knew I needed to concentrate on my real goal, getting the hell out of here, but for now I would play along.

"Ah, no, of course I'm happy to see you! These bastards wont talk to me. I've been pretty lonely." I answered trying to compose myself. I knew I had to calm down. I couldn't let myself be overwhelmed by all these new experiences. Sakura moved to my side and began changing my bandages again. I noticed some of my wounds had healed and didn't need to be re-wrapped. That was good. The faster I healed the faster I wouldn't need to rely on anyone. That thought immediately caught my attention. Why Hadn't I been healed? Why was I left to heal normally? I looked over at Sakura. "Why wasn't I healed?" I asked. Did they know more than I had originally thought? Did they know my secret?

"Oh, I'm sorry Ayame. I would have healed you but it was Hokage's orders not to." she gave me a smile and continued to do what she was doing. _'So I am a prisoner.' _Clearly, I was not to fight anyone. They obviously wanted me unable to defend myself for as long as they could. At least it seemed that the three kids didn't know every detail. Obviously they weren't important enough to be let into the loop.

I looked around and saw Kakashi leaning against a wall, completely immersed in his perverted book. _'Pervert.' _Naruto was sitting in the chair on the other side of my bed. He had let go of my hand and was staring out the window. I looked and found Sasuke walking towards me. He came to the end on my bed and looked straight into my eyes.

"How are you feeling Ayame?" I couldn't help but feel taken aback by his words. He was speaking to me. Asking a question that he shouldn't care about. I narrowed my eyes. What _did_ he care?

"Better I guess. Can finally stand and even walk a bit." I answered evenly. I looked at him. He was more blocked off than Gaara was. I could usually read Gaara well enough to see his mood, but this guy was a whole new story. His eyes were dark. Not like Gaara's unique sea green ones. Sasuke's eyes were so blank. So dark and mysterious. It was just impossible to tell what he was thinking or feeling. It made me uncomfortable.

Kakashi then joined us. Finally paying attention. "Ayame how do you feel about leaving this hospital?" He asked me with that silly but kind of cute eye smile thing. There was no need to think about it. I already knew the answer.

"I would love to get out of this hell hole." I answered excitedly. Finally! I was so sick of this stupid room, this stupid bed, this stupid hospital!

"Well then you have a choice. Both Naruto and Sasuke-kun have been kind enough to offer to put you up. The Hokage has agreed that every two weeks you will switch caretakers." At the word 'caretaker' Me, Sasuke, and Naruto all blanched suddenly realising what we'd gotten ourselves into. _'I should have just said I wanted to stay here.'_I thought to myself as I pictured Naruto 'caretaking' me. obviously these guys had plans of keeping under their thumbs. Not going to happen.

"So the choice you have to make Ayame-" Kakashi said cutting into my thoughts. "- is who you want to stay with first." He stated like it was the easiest choice in the world.

I felt my stomach twist uncomfortably. Who would I pick? Naruto was incredibly cute but I was blushing around him! He gave me butterflies! There was no way I could deal with that! Uchiha on the other hand was the traitor. He was silent. Naruto took my hand again, hoping to influence me.

"Ayame there's no way you want to stay with that anti-social nut right? Come with me and I'll show you a good time." He grinned charmingly. Of course him being charming is what made up my mind. Sasuke looked at me and walked around the other side of the bed around Sakura who was watching the scene with amusement.

"You're better than that Ayame. You need a real man to guard you. Not this Dobe." He smirked taking my other hand. I felt my face get bright red. This guy could be so sexy too! _'This is just a game to the two of them. They're just competing with each other for the fun of it. Humouring each other.'_I observed quietly. I looked at Naruto who was glaring at Sasuke, than at Sasuke, who was looking at me.

My mind was made up. I liked Naruto better so far but I didn't want to fall in love. Especially if this guy was only fooling around. Sasuke was cold and quiet from what I'd gathered. It would be easier to live with him, because he would leave me alone which was what I needed if I wanted to concentrate on escaping. I tried to ignore the pressing thought that I was only picking him because he reminded me so much of Gaara. I looked at Naruto and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Naruto. But I'm not looking for a good time." I stated. I watched his face fall and felt so guilty for picking Sasuke. Naruto looked like a puppy that'd been kicked.

"If you say so." He answered.

"Hey look Naruto." I immediately spoke up. "How about when I'm healed you show me around town?" I offered. He immediately perked up when I said that. I would need to know the lay of the land, it would be easier being shown than having to sneak around.

"Alright then. Looking forward to it." He grinned and seemed happy again.

"Hn." Sasuke said and turned his back to me and bent over.

"Sasuke's going to carry you to his house okay? I'll transport your things so they'll be there waiting for you." Sakura told me calmly.

"Okay." I blushed as I sluggishly climbed onto Sasuke's back. Things were moving pretty fast today. He was so strong as he easily lifted me. I said goodbye to everyone and Sasuke carried me out of the hospital.

-------

**T**he way out was awkward. None of us said anything. I finally had the gull to speak up. "So why'd you offer to have me stay with you?" I asked. Curiosity burned inside of me.

"Because you are the mission." Was all he said. What did that mean? Still that didn't even answer my question and I knew he knew that. I didn't press him on it though. However I was getting pretty sick of people not giving me the answers I needed.

At last I was checked out of the hospital and Sasuke jumped to the rooftop with me on his back like I was lighter than a feather. We sped off at a decent speed as I looked at all the sights I couldn't help but gasp at what I saw. Konoha was so beautiful! It was absolutely nothing like the land of the Sand. This place was...leafy.

---------------

**W**e arrived at the Uchiha estate. It was big and empty looking. Sasuke took to the ground and started walking. We passed a lot of houses. I noticed that most of them were boarded up and old looking. Finally we came to a decently well kept house where Sasuke set me down and wordlessly took his keys out. He unlocked and let the door swing open before he picked me up bridle style and carried me over the threshold. I blushed at the experience of it. It was always Gaara I had pictured carrying me this way. It made me flashback.

---

_**W**e had been on the outskirts of the city. Me, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Gaara was Kazekage now and didn't get to go out on missions much anymore but he'd been hearing of constant disturbances on the borders and finally decided to look after it himself. He had allowed me to tag along like always. No matter how pissed he was at my disobedience he would never leave me behind on a mission. I was important to Gaara. Knowing that made me glow with pride. It was going to be a good day. Or so I thought. Some people thought I shouldn't be going but people knew Gaara still considered me to be important. Even if he didn't voice it. He allowed me to come and so no one objected._

_We had been walking in the forest when Gaara stopped us. Just as he had finished telling us he sensed enemies they burst out of the bushes. I noticed the symbols on their head bands was for the land of Grass. I had never seen a ninja from the land of Grass before. There were about seventeen of them and they are charged at us, yelling things out that I couldn't hear. We all went into attack mode. I was strong. Way strong. The four of us used to train all the time. Even though I wasn't on Gaara's team it was like I always was, the four of us had always gotten along. The ninja's divided themselves and started taking us on. Three challenged Temari. Three kankurou. Five took on Gaara and the rest to me. I was surprised. Usually everyone went straight for Gaara but this time the bulk of the enemies were on me. Why was this happening? Why was I the target? No one ever targeted me. No one knew my secrets._

_The fight was overwhelming as I was sourly outnumbered. We all were. The ninjas were good, Jounin level. The battle progressed and we all had our hands tied. Gaara's sand was flying everywhere. Temari was gliding above on her fan and Kankuro had brought his puppets out. I, on the other hand was tiring. I felt that familiar feeling that I had had all my life. Everytime I felt like there was another energy inside of me. But it was like it was locked up. I could feel it tingling but I couldn't release it. I panted heavily. _

_"That's it you freak. Let it out. Show us what you're made of." One of the ninja's said to me. These were words I had heard so many times in my life. Yet no one had ever explained what they meant. I screamed out. Anger and frustration. I felt my back burn and pain seared my skin. A thick purple smoke bult up around me and suddenly all the energy was released. Everything felt lighter. Everything was stronger. I was a god. The purple smoke built up instead of dying down. I heard Gaara call my name but I couldn't see him through all of his sand._

_I let a war cry fly free from my mouth and let this familiar power overtake me. I lost control. _

* * *

_**T**he next thing I remembered was Gaara murmuring to me, "I wont let them get you." While he carried me in his arms. I opened my eyes a saw that there was a small cut on Gaara's cheek. I couldn't help but gasp audibly. He looked down at me and said "You lost control Ayame. You have that seal on your back for a reason. You aren't a tailed beast. You can't do things like this." It was the most he'd said to me all at once in a month. _

_"I'm so sorry Gaara." I whispered. "I just get so tired all the time. I'm sick of being held back. I know I'm stronger. I want to use that strength." I told him pleadingly. Gaara looked down on me and didn't say anything until he got to my shack. He walked across the threshold carrying me. When I had pictured him doing that it had been romantic. Not sad. He placed me down on my cot. _

_"You'll be fine. You just need rest." It was all he said and with that he walked out. I cried a bit. I had been messing around so much lately. Breaking the rules, the laws. Making so much trouble for him and there he was like always. Sticking his neck out for me._

_Next thing I knew he was handing me to the ANBU. So much for looking out for me._

* * *

**S**asuke walked into his house with me still in his arms. He took me to a traditional room and placed me on a bed. "You should get some rest to heal your wounds. I'll wake you when dinner's ready." He said in the same cold voice that seemed to becoming his trademark. I muttered an "Okay." and let myself drift off to sleep. Trying to get the memory of Gaara's retreating form out of my head.

Chapter 2 end.


	3. Assumptions

Chapter 3 revised and rethought.

I Don't Own Naruto.

Warning - Blood, sweat and tears.

Chapter 3 - Assumptions

**M**y sleep was uncomfortable as I felt myself toss and turn. I never seemed to be able to find a good position. Every time I moved I was always laying on a part of myself that was in pain. I simply didn't like the bed I was given. It was just not my night. Most of the time I flitted in semi-consciousness, allowing logical thoughts to drift in and out of my head. I couldn't help but debate Konoha to Suna. Suna was hot. The Sun was blazing all the time but at night the entire city became alive. Everyone danced and celebrated the cool temperatures under the stars. Konoha, on the other hand, was so cold. During the day the place seemed to grow with life and business. Now that it was evening I couldn't hear the usual shouts and loud musics from the streets that I could at my old home. Things were so quiet. Suna was bare. Open. Bold. You could see someone coming from a mile away depending on where you were. Konoha gave me the creeps. There were too many places to hide. Too many ways for strange things to jump out at you. I dreaded the thought of having to walk into one of those forests.

I felt myself moan a bit. I was really starting to miss my home. It was cold and weird here. I wanted to be sweating in the heat, kicking sand in peoples faces and dancing the night away with the people I knew. More than anything I wanted nothing more than to just see Gaara. I felt myself whimper again as I felt so sick then I thought I might throw up. My mind began to drift again as I thought about when Gaara had rescued me. Why had those ninjas attacked us? What were they doing in Suna? My thoughts started to drift into illusions of shadowed bodies as I fell back to sleep.

-------

**S**asuke stood in his kitchen cooking. He wasn't a great cook like Sakura or anything but he knew he did pretty well. _'Better than Naruto.' _He thought smugly to himself. He put a few shrimp and peppers in a pan along with a few other things and began to fry them. Things had finally begun to settle down. Sasuke had finally come back to Konoha. He had killed Danzou, he had gotten his revenge. After he felt nothing.

__

_**R**ain fell onto the four outcasts turning the ground into slippery mud. All four of them lay apart in separate directions. All wounded but none dead. The battle had been the biggest yet but now it was over, it was all over. Things were about to change, it was in the air. It was the end of an era. Suigetsu was the first to rise. He hefted his sword up with him a bit weakly and turned to the still-motionless Sasuke. He looked at Sasuke and the rest of team Hebi. "Well it's been a blast but I've got better things to do. See ya." He saluted the rest of the team and abruptly jumped off._

_"I'm not sorry to see that asshole go." Karin coughed and rose to her feet as well. "Sasuke... What do we do now?" She looked at Sasuke and blushed as fantasies rolled into her mind. "_

_Sasuke turned his head slightly but didn't make a move to stand or fully look at her. "Whatever you want. Just leave me alone." He lay there, his back leaning on a tree with his legs sprawled in front of him. His arms lay limply at his sides. Karin's face broke but she remained determined._

_"I'll meet up with you soon." She waved and jumped off into the trees. Sasuke knew Karin would show up at some point. She would probably follow him for the rest of his days. Suigetsu would probably come back to him too. Sasuke looked over to the passed-out body of Juugo. Juugo would never leave his side. It was like they were friends or something. Memories rushed in and out of Sasuke's head._

_Konoha. Sakura. Kakashi... Naruto. Sasuke felt the familiar ache in his chest that he'd been trying so desperately to get rid of over the past three years. He'd killed everyone, even Danzou. He was dead, on his way to meet the other Kages. Team Hebi had headed him off. The Akatsuki leader hadn't made an appearance since. It had been three hours. All of team hebi had lay there wounded. Not saying anything. The goal was completed. Sasuke had gotten revenge on pretty much everyone. Orochimaru was gone. Itachi, gone. What was he going to do now? There was nothing **to **do. Sasuke felt tired. Sasuke felt like going home. But where _was_ his home? Where _could_ he go? There was no one left for him to fight._

_Rustles in the bushes drew Sasuke's attention to reality. He didn't bother to move. Sasuke no longer really cared about what happened to himself anymore. If an enemy ninja was appearing, so be it. Sasuke would fight to the death. He heard someone step out. More than one person. He slowly raised his head and wasn't surprised at who was there._ How ironic_._

_There stood Team Seven. With his replacement too. Sasuke heard Sakura scream._ 'How typical of you, Sakura.' _He thought to himself. Sakura rushed over to him and clutched his head in her arms. Screaming and crying desperately. Sasuke smelled the scent of Sakura. She still smelled the same as she did all those years ago, like spring rain and lilies. Memories began to suffocate Sasuke as he pathetically tried to get out of her grip to no avail. Sakura's arm blocked his vision and Sasuke couldn't see what the other team members were doing. _

_Finally Sasuke heard Kakashi tell Sakura to let go. She listened to her sensei and began to asses him, then began to heal Sasuke's wounds. Sasuke had to admit through his haze that he was impressed. It seemed to weakest link of the team had made something of herself. Though she was still crying. Sasuke hated to admit it but it broke his heart every time he saw his old team-mate cry. He saw his replacement help Sakura up and walk her a slight distance away while she began to compose herself. Sasuke couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of fury. Who the hell was this guy? Who did he think he was? Getting so close to his team mates?_ 'Ex team mates.' _Sasuke corrected himself._

_Sasuke looked for the person he wanted to see most. Naruto. Naruto stood a large distance away. He hadn't moved towards Sasuke since stepping out of the brush. Sasuke looked harder but Naruto's face was hidden. His face was turned._ 'How unusual.' _Sasuke pondered to himself. Naruto had once been such a very open book. His emotions had always been so clearly plastered on his face. Now, Sasuke just couldn't tell. He looked at Kakashi. How typical. He was standing a few feet away from him, reading his book. Of course Sasuke knew better than to think Kakashi wasn't completely on guard. He couldn't help but feel slightly relieved._ 'At least one person on this team hasn't changed.' _He thought._

_This was the time to take action. It was now or never. Sasuke needed to decide if he was going to come home. Ever. He knew this was his last chance. He would truly never be forgiven and hunted down if he didn't comply after this. Sasuke thought for a long moment. What did he need to run from now? Who the hell said he was running in the first place? There was no one left to hunt. No one else to get revenge on. His enemy list was empty. He looked at his team. He looked at their faces. How much they'd grown and changed. He thought about himself. How he'd changed. If, he realised, at all._

_Suddenly Sasuke was shocked out of his reverie with a sharp pain sprouting from the right side of his jaw. He recoiled and the back of his head hit the tree trunk he had been leaning against. He looked up into the dark angry blue eyes that belonged to none other than his best friend. Naruto was pissed. That much was still obvious._

"You're fucking lucky! You fucking bastard!"_Naruto breathed heavily. His eyes screamed of his raging temper. Sasuke felt confusions well up inside of him. How could he, of all people, possibly be lucky? He had nothing now. Nothing... Sasuke looked over to the still-sniffling Sakura and then to Kakashi, who looked so immersed within his book. Then to Naruto, who's glare Sasuke met._

"What do you want?" _Sasuke didn't say this with attitude, like he might have once done. He didn't say it with anything. He almost sounded pathetic. Beaten._

"What do I want? What do I want?!" _Naruto screamed and flung another punch into Sasuke's face._

"Naruto stop it!" _Sakura screamed, fresh tears returning to her face. This time instead of running over to Sasuke, she ran to Naruto. She put her hand on his shoulder and they shared a look that Sasuke realized, he did not understand._

_When had this happened? When had Sakura and Naruto become so close? They had changed so much. They were so different now. _'How have I changed?' _Sasuke wondered to himself dreadfully. Kakashi took a few steps closer to Sasuke until he was nearly hovering over him._

"What I think Naruto is trying to communicate to you Sasuke, is that you're now a free man. Danzou was just declared a traitor yesterday and an order was sent out to have him assassinated. All of his plots and dirty workings have been discovered. Killing him now makes you Konoha's newest hero. Well, sort of." _Kakashi made an eye smile and scratched the back of his head. Those actions made memories spill into Sasuke's head. Kakashi would always show up late to training with some lame excuse, smiling and scratching the back of his head._

"Sasuke you can come home now." _Sakura cried from beside Naruto's side. _"Everyone will forgive you Sasuke. Please Sasuke, you're part of our team. Team Seven." _She said as if he'd forgotten. Sasuke didn't know what to do. Of course Team Seven was bullshitting. Going home would not be easy. He wasn't forgiven. All that Team Seven was saying was that it was now a _possibility_. Nothing more. What was he supposed to feel? He didn't know. He didn't know anything. He wasn't an avenger anymore. Then what was he? Who was Sasuke? Sasuke looked up into Naruto's penetrating eyes._

**_"What is home?"_**

__

**"T**ch." Sasuke ground out annoyed as hot grease spit at his hand. The stir-fry was done. Things of course were still very shaky. Even now, at this very moment years later, Sasuke's situation was an uneasy one. Sasuke still had questions for himself. For everything really. Sure, coming back "home" solved a few things, but not really. Sasuke sighed and scooped the food onto two plates that already had rice on it. It was getting late and Sasuke had promised to meet some very important people. He grabbed one of the plates and walked into the room where the girl was staying.

He saw her there asleep on the bed he had given her. Her look was pained and she was sprawled out into a funny position. He was sure she wasn't having a good sleep. Sasuke frowned. Was that not the right kind of bed? What did this girl normally sleep on? Sasuke thought back to the times he had seen her at the hospital and he realised all the times he had seen her there she had been awake. "Hn." Sasuke muttered to himself. He set the plate on the night side table beside the sleeping prisoner. What was so important about her? Why was she here? Sasuke knew very well there was a lot more to the story that Tsunade wasn't speaking about. But what? His eyes narrowed as he assessed the girls figure.

She looked tiny, frail even. She had muscles, yes, but none so nearly defined as a female ninjas should be. The were only remnants of what looked to be a ninja. It was obvious she had stopped training. Perhaps stopped being a ninja. Sasuke frowned even more. Neither Kakashi nor Tsunade had stated whether or not this girl had skill. They hadn't said whether or not she could defend herself or was just a normal village girl. Something then clicked into Sasuke's mind. That was it. Clearly the girl's skill level, if any at all, would have been an important factor in briefing Team Seven in this mission. Why hadn't anyone said anything? Sasuke reached his hand out to lift the covers off her. Either way, he needed to awaken her.

* * *

**A**yame's dreams were turbulent. Drifting in and out of realistic to curious and then slowly to sadistic and grievous. Her sleep turned light and eventually her dreams were broken by an over whelming presence of chakra so close to her. Ayame felt her heart jump as she fully shed her dreams and reached consciousness. Was it Gaara or an assassin? The only time Gaara had ever visited her while she was asleep was when he was going crazy and grabbed her neck to kill her. That had been an undesirable situation. Ayame didn't open her eyes. She lay motionless and kept her breaths deep and steady as she began to fully awaken herself. Reality sank in and Ayame quickly remembered she was no where even near Gaara. It must be Sasuke or someone from Konoha in the room. Ayame suppressed a frown after a minutes time.

_'What's he doing?' _Ayame longed to open her eyes. She heard no movement but still sensed that he was there. She tried to suppress it but felt her muscles begin to tense. _'Perhaps this has all been a trap. Maybe he's holding a kunai above my neck and is about to kill me!.' _Ayame thought, fear and anger trickling down her spine. Ayame knew alerting Sasuke that she was awake would be the wrong move if he was trying to kill her. _'I'll simply just open my senses and strike before he does.' _Ayame thought. She waited and then heard him take a step towards her. She heard the rustle of a sleeve and then skin moving. The chakra Ayame had pumped into her ears heard the air move as Sasuke's hand reached out to her chest area. _'So he'll strike me in the heart. Strange, my neck would be the quickest way. Uchiha, are you sadistic?.' _Either way Sasuke's attack would never work, Ayame knew. For she was not asleep. She was awake, could hear his hand coming towards her and was prepared to take action.

* * *

**A**s Sasuke reached to pull the covers off of Ayame he was suddenly startled to see her eyes viciously snap open and her own had shoot out to grab his wrist. She took hold in what felt like the ultimate death grip as she sat up and raised her other hand into a fist. Ayame pulled Sasuke's wrist towards her so that his face could meet her punch. Sasuke, though taken off guard, was quick to regain composure. He grabbed her fist with his other hand and sent himself into the direction he had been originally falling into. Ending up with him slamming her hand into the headboard, his body pressed against hers, his enclosed wrist had been slammed into the other wall beside them.

Ayame's open eyes tinged with slight pain and shock as Sasuke's own eyes bored emotionlessly into hers. Her emotions immediately were smoldered up into a guarded look of anger. "What the fuck are you doing?! Trying to kill me while I sleep?!" Ayame snarled ferociously. She tried desperately to ignore the flame suddenly spouting off inside of her. She tried to suppress a blush and told herself her heart was only beating so fast because she was scared.

* * *

_**'A**ll questions answered. She's a ninja.' _Sasuke thought to himself as he held the position. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. She was quick but not quick enough. Yet she had known he was there and reaching out, even though he was silent and her eyes were closed. There was definitely something about her. He frowned. She'd been quite shy upon their first meeting yet now she looked much like a vicious stray dog. Ready to fight to the death over a scrap of meat. Sasuke breathed and let go. He was quite sure she wasn't going to continue her attempted assault.

He stood and brushed his hair out of his face. "I wasn't trying to kill you. I was about to wake you up because your food is ready. Clearly you were already awake though." Sasuke answered coldly. There was a moment of silence and Ayame's face went beet red. Then she finally stuttered an answer of embarrassment.

* * *

_**'A**h shit! Now I look really stupid! Way to over-react Ayame!' _She thought angrily to herself. She looked at Sasuke for a moment through narrowed angry eyes. _'He's fast. Really fast. Either that or I've just gotten too slow. It's been too long since I've trained.' _Ayame felt regret well up within herself. Where had she been the past few months? Why had she let herself go so badly? A cough suddenly alerted Ayame to the present situation of sheer embarrassment. She looked back up into Sasuke's cold, careless eyes and replied.

"Well then, if you were really going to awaken me, you shouldn't of stood there basking in my beauty for so long." Ayame replied haughtily. She watched carefully as Sasuke's face turned slightly pink. _'Gotcha, fool.' _Ayame suppressed a grin with the pleasure of smoldering her own embarrassment. _'The best way to divert embarrassment off of ones self is to embarrass another. Ha ha!' _Ayame lay back suddenly bored with the situation when the smell of food entered her nose. It smelt delicious. She looked over top the small table beside her and felt her stomach growl when she laid eyes upon the lovely meal Sasuke had obviously made. It looked fantastic. Shrimp, peppers, rice, soy sauce. Delicious!

She grabbed the plate from the table and began to eat at a ravenous pace trying not to give any more notice to Sasuke's presence. Sasuke stood standing there while she ate. _'He does not leave. Why?' _She wondered to herself. Ayame did not look at Sasuke, she kept her eyes on her food and ignored his presence. He was making her feel really weird.

"You're a ninja." The words caught Ayame off guard and she set her chopsticks down on her plate and look at Sasuke in the eyes. His face was no longer pink and he didn't seem to be embarrassed at all. She narrowed her eyes and quietly took her time in answering.

"What's it to you, what I am?" She said carefully. Ayame was quick to remind herself she was in a foreign country, and that for all she knew she this could have actually all been a trap. She wasn't going to divulge any information she didn't have to. Obvious or not. Even the food she was eating could be poisoned.

"It's nothing to me." Sasuke answered coldly before picking up her now empty plate and leaving the room without another word. Ayame frowned. _'How un-amusing. Who does he think he is? Acting all cool.' _Ayame rolled her eyes and rolled over. _'Who cares?'_Ayame knew none of it would matter once she healed. She sighed and began to concentrate the chakra in her body to certain parts. It wasn't an easy thing, and Ayame wasn't good at it. Healing yourself was a very personal thing. Pushing chakra around in your own body. Being so very conscious and aware of the organs and tissues, muscles, etc in her body made Ayame queasy. It was hard and time consuming for her. Healing just wasn't her thing. However, Ayame decided it was necessary. _'I can't have myself unable to even get out of bed in this place.' _She thought while rubbing her hand. Her mini toss with Sasuke had actually been quite painful. Her body wasn't ready to be so sudden. _'I need to be prepared for anything. I can't lay around.'_

So Ayame layed on her back and began the dragging process of re-knitting her body in the places where it was broken. _'This is going to take awhile.'_

* * *

**S**asuke walked out of Ayame's room and back into the kitchen. He put her empty plate into the sink and sat down to eat his own, now cold, dinner. "Hn." He murmured as he thought of the previous scenario he had just experienced. The girl was a bother. Perhaps nothing more. Annoying as Sakura once perhaps was. But still, Sasuke thought about her drastic personality change, clearly she had tried to appear weak and quiet but those were not her actual traits. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and finished off his meal. He glanced out the window and knew it was time to be on his way. He quickly washed the plate he'd used and grabbed his cloak. He walked through the house, not bothering to check on Ayame again and opened the door.

There awaiting him on his front step was Kakashi.

"Mah! Sasuke-kun! You're abandoning the mission already?" Kakashi looked up from reading "Violent Paradise" to look Sasuke in the eyes. _'Tch.' _Sasuke felt fury rise inside of him. No matter how good he had gotten, Kakashi still always got the best of him. _'No wonder Gai gets so pissed off.' _Sasuke smirked calmly, going with the flow and already forming a plan.

"I was going out to get some food and drink. The girl doesn't like what I have and threw it up." Sasuke stated calmly. There was a small silence as Kakashi stared Sasuke down. Sasuke stared back, not wanting to show weakness. Finally Kakashi gave in and eye-smiled. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well I suppose since she can't move it puts you in a position. How about while you go I'll stay and watch over Konoha's guest?" Sasuke paused for a moment then nodded.

"Thanks Kakashi." He said as he began to walk down the walkway.

"No problem. Oh, and Sasuke-kun? I wouldn't meet with them so often. You're still on very thin ice with the village you know."

* * *

**S**asuke hopped at a quickening speed across the rooftops of Konoha's houses. He was now late for his meeting and positively fuming. Kakashi had figured it out, and had known all along just like he always did. _'I should have watched my footing more carefully.' _Of course Sasuke knew Kakashi wouldn't tell unless he thought they were posing some kind of threat but still. When Sasuke had a secret, he wanted it kept one. He couldn't afford trouble these days. Sasuke landed in front of a shady-looking building at the other end of town. No one knew him here. Ninjas didn't frequent themselves in this part of town much either. It was the perfect meeting spot.

**"Water Dragon Tavern"**The sign on the building read. On the walls of faded gray bricks was a spray painted blue dragon of poor quality. Puke littered the ground and Sasuke could see a man sitting on the ground not too many feet away, probably because he'd been kicked out. The whole thing looked absolutely seedy. A place which looked as if only dirty business was done. Sasuke pulled the hood of his cloak over his face. Whether he was likely to run into someone he knew or not he wasn't going to take any chances.

Sasuke walked into the building and stopped for a few seconds to allow his eyes to adjust to the inside. He subtly looked around until he spotted a darkened table near the back with three members already seated, all wearing cloaks similar to his. Sasuke casually walked over and seated himself at the table. "Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu." Sasuke murmured as he nodded a greeting to each of Team Hebi.

These were the people Sasuke was constantly meeting with. He wasn't allowed to see or be caught near any of the members of Team Hebi. Same for them. It was just one of the many conditions to Sasuke's citizenship. Meeting in Konoha was dangerous enough. None of them were considered trustworthy and it was much speculated that Sasuke's main reason for coming back was that he had a plan to deceive all of Konoha into thinking he was alright, and then crushing the entire village. With this idea in most of the villagers heads Sasuke was nearly held prisoner when he came back. Still, even now, there wasn't much difference in peoples thoughts of him. That was why these meetings had to be in secret.

"Sasuke-kun you looked dazed, are you all right?" Karin asked while blushing as usual.

"Yeah Sasuke, you looked flustered for once. Have a hot date?" Suigetsu grinned, showing his pearly white shark teeth. Honestly Sasuke didn't know why Suigetsu was there. The guy seemed to hate them all. Well, Sasuke did know that wasn't true though, Suigetsu just hated being nice. Sasuke allowed himself to smile and heard Karin swoon.

"Juugo, how are you?" Sasuke asked, ignoring both Karin and Suigetsu for the fun of it. Juugo looked up from his plate of food and smiled kindly at Sasuke. Juugo was the only one Konoha had let into the country. Sakura had stood up and fought to have Juugo stay so that she could help him in the hospital. Karin's trial was pending. She wanted in but Sakura did not like her, and so her influence carried to the point of making it difficult for Karin to make her way into the country. Karin had not been pleased. She and Sakura had promised each other a licking once they met again. Sasuke thought Karin was annoying but still liked her and knew she was incredibly useful in battle. He also knew, however, that Sakura could beat Karin any day. Suigetsu and Naruto also clashed horribly. Not that it mattered much anyway. Suigetsu showed no intention of making Konoha his home so far. Even if he wanted to there would be no way. At least for now.

Team Seven and Team Hebi were very different to say the least. However that wasn't going to stop Sasuke from being with people he liked.

"I'm doing very well. Sakura and the rest of the medics are really helping me." Juugo smiled and went back to his eating. Sasuke heard Karin growl.

"Hmph! That Sakura girl is full of herself! She's not so great!" Karin frowned and Suigetsu grinned seeing an opening.

"Actually word is she's surpassed the fifth Hokage. Can you say the same Karin?" Suigetsu laughed as Karin went beat red. She was about to start screaming when Sasuke suddenly put his hand on her arm.

"Karin. I need you to do something for me." Karin blushed as Sasuke was sure her mind went over many scenarios he was not interested in. Clearly, Karin couldn't see that Suigetsu liked her.

"Wha-What is it Sasuke?" Karin stuttered lightly.

"I need you to go to Suna." Sasuke's eyes were serious and his mouth was set. Karin frowned too and stopped her games.

"Why?" She asked. Sasuke could already tell she had made her decision.

"What's going on Sasuke? Is it Akatsuki? A missing nin?" Juugo questioned curiously. Sasuke shook his head.

"No." Sasuke took his hand off of Karin's arm and placed it in front of his face. A common thing to show he was in thought and was serious. "It's a prisoner from Suna. She's under my care." he explained calmly.

"WHAT?!" He heard the outburst from Karin the second Sasuke uttered the word "She", gaining shushes from both Juugo and Suigetsu.

"I'm not sleeping with her." Sasuke's voice was stone cold. He had slept with Karin once. That was what he considered one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"Oh, sorry Sasuke." Karin looked away and blushed out of embarrassment.

"Stay on task Karin." Sasuke said. "I need to know more about her and it starts with Suna" Sasuke quickly told them the details of the previous days and looks of understanding slowly came over every ones faces.

"This could be big! Hell, this could mean war!" Suigetsu looked interested.

"I will do my best Sasuke." Karin stated before being interrupted by Suigetsu.

"What the hell?! There's no way you're going alone! I'm coming too!" About a minute passed before Karin and Suigetsu stopped arguing.

"Fine, but you better disguise yourself and not let us get caught." Karin finished grudgingly. Everyone then looked at Sasuke. He could feel their excitement begin to surface at the idea of working a mission together again. Sasuke couldn't help but admit to himself that he looked forward to working with them as well. Team Hebi wasn't better than Team Seven, just different. Something Sasuke thoroughly enjoyed.

"We will meet again."

* * *

**T**he next day Ayame awoke with the blazing feeling of chakra. Her muscles were extremely sore, that usually happened when she tried to heal herself. She wasn't bleeding anymore but she sure felt like she'd been through hell. Still though, Ayame could move. She sprang out of the bed she been prisoned to. Finally! It was time to shine! She winced at the pain from the sudden movements but she chose not to care. She could no longer afford to show weakness. Of course it was normal to be beaten by an elite, it was _not _normal, however, to recover for too long. It showed her lack of training and rejuvenation, making her an easy, obvious, kill target. Suna had taught her that. Ayame looked around the room. It was plain. Horribly plain. She was happy to see that clothes sat folded on a small table though. Ayame walked over and was about to put them on when she noticed the bloodstains on them. _'Fucking people. Really, they could keep me in a hospital but they couldn't wash these?'_Ayame grunted in annoyance and went over to the closet which she discovered was full of yukatas. She put one on, despite the fact it wasn't made for her stature and walked out of the room.

Immediately Ayame was incredibly lost. She didn't remember coming into the house. She didn't remember the way out. Suddenly she felt trapped and claustrophobic. She needed out. Ayame's instincts took over. To get out of Konoha she'd need to know the land, the ninjas, the weak points, and the strong points. Yet here she was trapped in an unknown house. _'Shame I have to waste chakra already.'_She thought angrily. Ayame closed her eyes and sensed her chakra. Purple. She placed her fingers in the right sign and activated.

"Yume!" She called out loud. Her bloodline. With her eyes still closed she became the house. Her chakra shot out as she concentrated on the way out. She felt the house, how long it had been there, what it was made out of, the wood, the life within it. She seeped and weaved her consciousness through the walls and floors until she found a specific door with wind blowing against it. _'The outside.'_ Ayame had a plan formed inside of her head, today was test day. Of course she didn't expect to escape, but test and see the defenses, how many guards she was up against, possible booby traps etc. She definitely wanted to know just how much these idiots underestimated her. Ayame breathed out and opened her eyes and immediately took off. She crashed down the halls at a breakneck speed. Her body screamed for her to stop and she felt a non-healed wound tear open in the process. Ayame didn't care though, she wanted out.

She slid around a corner and saw the door to the outside right ahead. She charged even harder, planning to hit the door so fast it would break. It came closer and she prepared at the last second to feel the cracking of wood against her shoulder.

"Haaa!" She cried out as she slammed into the door. Or at least, what was supposed to be a door. Instead what she crashed was firm and warm. Immediately Ayame was pushed back and she went crashing to the floor. Her vision went red as pain immediately caught up to her. Sprinting, using her bloodline. Her wounds were only partially healed. She hadn't finished the previous night. Ayame looked up into the dark eyes she was beginning to recognize as Uchiha's. This had been a dumb plan, Ayame quickly realised. She had thought herself more capable, and perhaps if she'd been in better form she would have been, but her lack of fitness and her wounds she had overdone it already.

"You're fast. I'm surprised you were able to find your way out so quickly. It took Naruto 37 times to find the kitchen." His eyes said he was amused but Ayame quickly noticed his muscles were tensed. He was prepared for a fight. Ayame, however, was not. She ground her teeth and she bit back a cry. She was. So. Stupid. Ayame didn't do anything but glare. She knew she had to get up, fight, yell, anything. But she couldn't. The pain was too much.

"It did not take 37 times you jackass! I found it the very first time I came here!" Ayame looked up as she saw Naruto walk around the corner. Ayame didn't bother trying to hide the blush that crept onto her face.

"The only reason you found the kitchen, ever, was because you followed the smell of Sakura's cooking, idiot." Sasuke stated coolly right back. Ayame noticed the room was beginning to spin and the boys voices were becoming hard to listen to. She bit her lip hard to stay focused. _'What the hell is up with these guys? Are they friends or enemies? Why are they hungry for shrimp?' _she wondered vaguely to herself.

"Yeah you're right." Naruto suddenly laughed with a smile. "Sakura's cooking always smells delicious." Sasuke didn't say anything but he smiled too and nodded.

Naruto finally looked down at Ayame. "Whats wrong with our escapee? You're not feeling well? I'm surprised you can move so early. You've only been recovering for five days." He looked and her and suddenly became serious. Sasuke saw too.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed.

"I'm on it." So little communication and yet both men knew what the other was thinking. Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke but not before witnessing Ayame begin to vomit all over his nicely cleaned floors. _'Blood, last night's shrimp, weird chunky stuff, It's like a rainbow.'_It was all coming out of Ayame's mouth. She let out a cry of pain while Naruto put his hand on her shoulder.

"Ayame. Ayame! Can you hear me? What's going on? What happened?" Everything was blurry now. Ayame felt like she was on some twisted carousel, that started off slow and then went so fast people died. She could hear Naruto's voice but she couldn't understand his words. Ayame couldn't understand anything. _'What's happening to me? What's going on? Naruto looks like a fuzzy bear.' _She felt Naruto pick her up and everything spun more. She whimpered as everything turned black.

_'Gaara.'_

**Chapter three end**

Finito. Chapter three in donezo, FINALLY! I'm glad it's finished.


	4. Awareness

Alright then, here's the next chapter of Awake.

Warning - Blood, sweat, and tears.

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

**Awake - Chapter 4**

**Awareness**

**N**aruto quickly carried Ayame to the lounge and placed her on one of Sasuke's extremely expensive couches. He looked down at her and saw her pale, sweaty skin. Worried he felt her forehead with he back of his hand. _'She's burning up.'_ He thought to himself. Her forehead was scorching and sweat made its way in drops down her face. He couldn't help but feel quite worried for her. Sakura had said that the girl would be fine, she just needed some more rest. But the way this was going it seemed to becoming something different and much worse. He thought back to earlier, wondering if there had been anything unusual or different about her that might have triggered this outbreak. He could think of nothing.

Earlier Naruto and Sasuke had quietly checked on Ayame. She had been asleep in the oddest position he'd ever seen. Yet she appeared to had been in a peaceful place. Undisturbed by sickness. Naruto hadn't been able to help himself. He had realized how beautiful this young woman was. Her red hair was very striking, the tips and under parts were practically black, while slowly up the length of her hair it went from black, to a purple raspberry, to red, and then redder to an almost orange it the very roots. It was incredibly weird yet amazingly pretty at the same time. Her eyes too, were dazzling. Normally of course he thought eyes to be unnoticeable. But who could overlook purple eyes? They weren't exactly rare, many countries were known for having tons of people with them but in Konoha it was uncommon.

Naruto had scorned himself when he had realised how he was thinking and felt shame that he had noticed such detail about a girl he didn't know. Sure, he'd dated a few girls, had a few quick fucks and one night stands but Naruto had never really bothered to take a real notice of a girl. Well, except for Sakura of course. Who could ignore a babe like her? Over time it seemed almost as if she had inherited her sensei's beauty. Her breast size had flared as well as her curves. Yup, Sakura now had curves. Naruto and Sasuke were constantly sending death glares to the perverts who leered at her. Needless to say when it came to dating, Sakura yelled a lot at her team.

Naruto shook he head a rejoined reality. It was weird. This girl was weird. The whole ordeal was weird. He had to admit, when Tsunade had explained the situation he hadn't enjoyed hearing the news at all. War. Why? Why was this girl a target? Why target Suna first? Naruto looked at Ayame for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. She was smaller than the average girl. A pea, compared to regular kunoichi. Naruto's eyes narrowed. She looked frail enough to snap between his fingers and yet, he spotted muscles. Small traces here and there. _'She is special.'_ Tsunade's words rang inside of Naruto's head for the thousandth time since hearing them.

_'What's the special part? She looks so incredibly weak.'_ Naruto wondered to himself. All the information Tsunade had supplied pissed him off. Nothing she had said had explained anything.

"Naruto where are you?" Naruto heard Sakura's voice ring down the halls from the entryway. He heard the door slam and stood up quickly.

"Over here in the lounge!" Naruto called back loudly. A few seconds later Sakura came rushing into the room shortly followed by a slower, calmer, Sasuke. Sakura looked and saw Ayame and her face went from anxiously worried to serious.

"Naruto move!" Sakura ordered. Naruto moved aside immediately. He knew better than to get into Sakura's way when she was in "medic mode. Sakura got down on her knees by the couch so that she was more on Ayame's level. Her hands began to emit a green glow as she pushed her chakra through them. She placed her healing hands over Ayame's chest and went silent. Naruto and Sasuke waited patiently as Sakura did her work.

"Oh my!" Sakura suddenly had an outburst.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" Naruto immediately asked. It wasn't very often that Sakura became surprised when she healed someone. Over the years she had become an expert. A medic veteran. Almost everyone in the entire village had been healed by her at some point. In Naruto's eyes Sakura was the best medic in all of Ninja history. Not to mention the most beautiful.

"Well this is a mess!" Sakura sank to her butt and emitted a growl of frustration. No one said a word for a few minutes, the room became increasingly silent. In times like these, where Sakura would discover something particularly agitating in her work, the situation would either go one of two ways. One way was that Sakura would suddenly burst out and break the nearest piece of furniture (Usually something expensive of Sasuke's) which she would later apologise for and offer compensation, in which Sasuke would immediately refuse. It was Naruto's secret idea that Sasuke had always refused Sakura because he feared her wraith. The other option was that Sakura's anger would be smothered and she would be calm again; without damage to any ones property.

Finally Sakura opened her eyes and spoke.

"Naruto, wet a facecloth with cold water and bring it to me immediately. Then order some take-out. I will be staying the night." Sakura sighed and without waiting for an answer, sat back up and continued to heal Ayame. Naruto nodded and walked out of the room deciding not to complain about being bossed around.

-------

**A**fter Naruto left the room Sasuke took a step towards Sakura. He hadn't minded that Sakura had invited herself over without her manners. Sasuke's house was too big for one lone person. Maybe even too big for a large family. He would often find himself lonely. Though he never spoke of it, both Sakura and Naruto would frequently spend the night as if sensing it. Hell they practically lived with him. Even Kakashi and Sasuke's other fellow shinobi would crash at his place when they got too drunk celebrating the end of a long hard mission. Some how along the way Sasuke's house had become the designated place for celebrations and gatherings. Although he dared not admit it, he didn't mind it at all.

After waiting a couple of minutes Sasuke shifted. He didn't like talking to Sakura when she was concentrating so hard and was obviously some place else. However curiosity got the better of him.

"So what's wrong with her?" He asked. Sasuke waited waited and didn't get reply for nearly three minutes.

"I'm not sure." She answered almost breathlessly. "It's her wounds. They're healed but....Argh. I just don't know. The muscles are all messed up, some of her organs, her skin tissue. Honestly it looks like she tried to heal herself but it somehow went completely wrong. Or as if someone else tried, but didn't know what they were doing. There's something else too." There was a silence for another few minutes as the information sunk and was digested in Sasuke's brain. Instead of asking her, Sasuke decided to silently wait for her to continue.

"It's her chakra. When you use it to heal a wound you concentrate it on the wound but when its healed the remaining chakra leaves the problem area and either rejoins the healers body or, in the rare case, it will join the chakra flow of the receivers body. However Ayame's chakra is still at the wounds. It's like her chakra is stuck there, as if being held captive." Sakura speculated. "Yes, it's her chakra. She definitely must have tried to heal herself."

Sasuke didn't say anything. Sakura had passed on the information and no longer needed to be disturbed form her work. He lightly placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If you need anything just yell." Sakura didn't reply but Sasuke knew she had heard him. Sasuke then left Sakura to her work. He hated that how when she was healing there was nothing he or Naruto could do to help her. Healing was a battle Sakura struggled through on her own. All the rest of Team Seven could ever do was watch.

-----------------

**N**aruto stood in the kitchen reading through the pamphlets Sasuke had.

"So what is it?" Naruto looked distracted by all the food menus but Sasuke knew that Naruto was completely on task. _'He's becoming like Kakashi.'_ Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke walked over his crisply cleaned floors and sat and his very expensive oak table.

"Apparently Ayame tried to heal herself but did it incorrectly. I'm guessing that's what made her sick. Sakura also says there's something strange going on with her chakra. She said where the wounds are her chakra is immobile. Stuck." Sasuke explained in a summery of the information Sakura had given him. Both men were quiet then. They both were thinking, allowing the fresh information to set. Neither had ever heard of such things before. Frankly, Naruto had never heard of anyone fucking up a healing. It just didn't happen.

He looked at Sasuke.

"How about ramen?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're paying."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. All three of them now made more than enough money to get by. Paying for ramen was no longer such a hardship on him.

* * *

**N**aruto wet the face cloth Sakura had asked for and brought it to her. As he walked into the room he saw that the scene hadn't changed much. Sakura still knelt at Ayame's side, chakra-glowing hands still healing. The only difference was that now Sakura was sweating too. Her beautiful long pink hair was tied back and her breaths were slightly laboured._ 'She's getting tired already. This must be a hard one.'_ Naruto thought worriedly to himself. It was only serious and fatal wounds that took Sakura far like that.

Naruto basked in Sakura's beauty. He had come to terms long ago that he loved her more than he could ever love any other woman. His heart ached as he longed to reach out and touch her smooth, pale skin. Kiss her sweet, sometimes frowning, pink lips. He lusted, more than anything, to make love to her and show her he was better than any man she had ever been with. Unfortunately luck had not been on his side when it came to love. Sakura had turned her interest away not just from Naruto, but Sasuke too. She dated men Team Seven weren't usually acquainted with. Her relationships were often never serious and never lasted very long. The team had often tried to bring it up but the discussion would usually end up with her red in the face and fists flying.

Often people speculated Sakura may had publically given up on Sasuke but still secretly held on to her love. Naruto knew different. Sakura had most definitely moved on. It was only onto what that Naruto didn't know. He supposed that it did not involve him, and so he knew he would spend the rest of eternity, flitting between one night stands and petty dates until the end of time. He knew it was worth it, just to spend the little time he did, with Sakura. The love of his life.

He quietly walked over to Sakura and placed the cloth on the back of her neck. He knew of course that wasn't what she had wanted it for but Naruto wanted to make the process easier on her. He hated more than anything, not being able to help her when she healed a patient. Sakura jumped a bit at the touch of the cloth and stopped healing and sat back, catching her breath.

"Thanks Naruto." She stated between breathes with a sincere gratitude. Naruto nodded and crouched down beside her.

"I'm going out to get ramen, would you like that or something else?" Naruto hadn't planned on making two stops but seeing Sakura in a state of even the slightest distress he only desired to spoil her. Sakura shook her head.

"No, ramen is fine. Miso please." Naruto nodded quietly again and watched as Sakura took the cloth off the back of her neck and placed it on Ayame's forehead.

"There's something more." Her tone was serious. The kind she would normally use while on a mission.

Startled Naruto stood up. "What is it?" Sakura was silent for a moment and he could tell she was struggling to find the right words to explain the problem to him.

"There's.. Something wrong with her body. Something different. Not right." Sakura fumbled to explain as Naruto watched her face. He saw her head bend and her gaze cast itself to the floor. Uncertainty. Naruto frowned. It wasn't often Sakura didn't fully know what she was talking about. Especially when it came to the body. God, Sakura knew more about anatomy then anyone he knew, well, besides Tsunade of course. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"What's not right?" Sakura looked down and fidgeted with her hands for a few second before answering.

"I'm not sure. It's like her body is constricted almost. It's her chakra. It's like it's in a cage, or tied up, by this other sort of chakra. I'm not exactly sure how to explain it but the networking is centered around her back."

Naruto's heart beat a million times a minute as he listened to her. Two different chakra's. Caged. Could it be another tailed beast? _'No.'_ He thought immediately. There were no more tailed beasts. This wasn't it.

"Can we see it? It visible?" Naruto asked curiously. Whatever this was it could be dangerous.

"I can make it so." Sakura answered her voice quivering slightly.

"Let's see what's there then." Sakura and Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing inn the doorway. He walked over to Ayame and stared at her for a moment.

"I noticed something was off about her. However I do not understand why this wasn't brought to our attention the second we were assigned to this mission." Naruto and Sakura nodded. "Naruto help me turn her." Naruto walked over and helped Sasuke sit Ayame up. Ayame moaned a bit and her eyes fluttered. Naruto froze in his movements but Sakura shook her head.

"Don't worry, she's not really with us. Too high of a fever." She explained. Sasuke nodded, trusting her words. Naruto looked at Sakura.

"So where's this other chakra?"

"I'll show you." Sakura stated standing up. "If I press my chakra into another person's chakra pathways that are close to the skins surface, with the right technique I can make the chakra flow visible through the skin.

Naruto nodded in fascination while Sasuke pulled down the back of Ayame's yukata, revealing pale, scared skin.

"Well at least she's seen combat and knows pain." Naruto observed in the background. Sakura moved in between Sasuke and Naruto and placed her hand on Ayame's left shoulder.

"I'm going to channel my chakra to the foreign chakra points in Ayame's body. For all we know this could be some sort of advanced chakra disease. I've heard of it before. They're outlawed and man-made but I wouldn't be surprised if this was it." Sakura gripped Ayame's shoulder harder and pumped her own chakra into her system. Sakura's chakra wove around Ayame's chakra lines until she found the constricting, foreign chakras. She took hold of it while she made the proper signs with her other free hand, forcing the chakra flow to ignite against the skin. Ayame's chakra points and pathways were now visible to plain sight.

The three of them watched as lines began to appear on Ayame's back. Lines and kanji characters. Finally what they ended up with was an extremely elaborate picture of a butterfly on Ayame's back. Naruto chocked.

"That looks like a seal!" Sakura gasped in shock. Sasuke reached out a hand and lightly traced the lines along Ayame's back, is if testing to see if it was real.

"What does this mean?" He asked finally.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "This is definitely a seal but I've never seen anything so advanced in my life! All seals are visible. Its practically impossible to force them within the inner workings of the human body. It's done on skin and then pressed from the outside in. But this, this was done by someone Akatsuke or Hokage level. Maybe even higher. This isn't normal." Sakura explained as always. She knew everything. Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded, keeping pace. They both knew a few things about seals based on their own personal experiences.

Sakura took her hand off Ayame's back, fixed her clothing and then gently lay her back down. "What could the seal be for though? She's not a tailed beast right?" Sakura asked. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of worry. The hosts of tailed beasts had often lead hard, cruel lives and were usually mentally unstable to some account.

"No" Naruto answered immediately. "I've seen pictures of every tailed beast and it's hosts, none of them are her. Plus she came from Suna remember? The tailed beast of that country is Gaara.

Sasuke sat down on one of his fancy armchairs and rested his cheek on his fist, looking very much like a bored, yet thoughtful king. "What's the seal for then?" There was a long silent pause as everyone tried to come up with a possible reason.

"Do you think Tsunade knows about this?" Sakura asked.

"If she does then why the fuck didn't she tell us?! This is an 'A' class mission right? Isn't it vital to tell us this shit so we can do our jobs right?!" Naruto exclaimed. He was really pissed. He was just so sick of not knowing the full details of what was going on. No more surprises. No more questions.

"Maybe she doesn't know." Sakura tried miserably to defend her Hokage and master before Sasuke cut in.

"No, she does. Remember how she said she couldn't tell us all of the details yet? This must be one of those details. I'm also guessing the seal is pretty important."

"Hey Sakura, do you think you can break it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"What? Naruto! First of all no idiot in their right mind would break a seal when they didn't know what would be released and second this is so advanced I don't even think Tsunade would attempt to undo it. The only person I can think of who would possibly possess the skill is-"

"Jiraiya." Both Naruto and Sasuke finished.

"Naruto where is he?" Sasuke asked. Naruto thought for a moment then replied.

"I'm not sure. Haven't seen the old pervert in awhile. Think he's been away on mission."

"Let's find Kakashi!" The outburst came from Sakura.

"Why would we want to find him?" Naruto asked.

"Because! Kakashi was the one originally guarding her because we were assigned onto this mission. I bet he knows about this!"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement. "But we can't leave Ayame alone can we?" Naruto asked remembering his duties.

"No. She needs to be attended to, plus the mission.."

After five minutes and one game of rock-paper-scissors, Sasuke and Sakura left, leaving Naruto behind.

----------------

**A**yame awoke hazily. Her body felt like it was being compressed. Her head felt the worst of all. She realised then that she was cold and hot at the same time. Her body felt frozen and numb and yet she could feel sweat on herself. Everything spun and though she was hungry, eating was the last thing she wanted to do. A sweet smell entered her nose and she dragged herself into a sitting position and was immediately thrown into a sea of DeJa Vu.

There was the silver haired guy, Kakashi, sitting on a chair right by her. Sitting and reading reading an orange book. "Violent Paradise" read the cover. _'pervert.'_ she automatically thought to herself absently. A noise escaped her mouth as Ayame's head pounded to the point where she thought it would just fall off. He spoke without raising his eyes from his book to look at her.

So you're awake." How are you feeling?" Ayame didn't say anything for a few moments. She put her hand on her head, letting her chilled skin rest on her boiling forehead.

"Terrible." She finally managed to reply. "What happened?" Ayame remembered making a meager attempt to escape. Testing to see how strong the defenses were. She remembered being halted at the door. She remembered falling and pain, dizziness. _'And a fuzzy bear'_ She thought curiously to herself.

Kakashi simply shrugged his shoulders. "You must have made yourself sick, using your body before it was ready. Tsk Tsk." He wagged his finger at Ayame while her eyes narrowed. _'He's hiding something.'_ She thought quizzically. In the years of trying to interpret Gaara's facial expressions. (all three of them - insane, insane, and insane) she had become quite skilled at reading people. _'Though perhaps not skilled enough or else I would have seen this whole thing coming.'_ She thought angrily to herself. She felt even more homesick then. The last time she had gotten sick Temari had brought her delicious soup. Where was that soup now?

Ayame leaned over and puked into the bucket that had been placed on the floor for her. _'Though I don't really think I would like that right now.'_ She thought placing a hand on her stomach and coughing out the last few burning chunks. Her throat burned but as she arose from her puking position she was faced with a pale delicate hand holding a tall class of water. She looked into the face of Sakura who's eyebrow was arched up high.

"Are you okay?" Ayame continued to cough but manged a nod as she grabbed for the water and quenched her burning throat. once she was finished with the glass she handed it back to Sakura and rested on her back. "Do you know what happened? Sakura asked. Ayame shook her head. She watched Sakura closely.

She hadn't even known that Sakura had been there. She was absolutely beautiful. Long, soft looking pink hair, sparkling green eyes and a killer figure. _'I wish I could look like her. There's no way Gaara would refuse me if I looked like that. _' Ayame thought to herself jealously.

Sakura smiled kindly at Ayame and placed a cold cloth on her forehead. Then she brought her hands up and they began to submit a soft green glow. "I'm just going to do some healing to help cool your temperature" She reached out and Ayame jerked away.

"Don't touch me." She said much louder than she's intended to. She sensed her own alarm and fear. Always. Always she'd been told to never let anyone heal her. They said people would find out what was on the inside. Ayame normally didn't care so much about this rule but being held within a foreign country with foreign people. Nice people. She knew more than ever that she could not break this rule.

"What's wrong Ayame? Have you ever been healed before? Sakura looked slightly alarmed and even a little horrified for some reason. Ayame quickly tried to compose herself . She need to calm down.

"Ah, no, it's just where from healing isn't allowed. Against the rules." There was a pause in the room.

"I don't recall anyone in Suna ever mentioning something like that. I actually helped the Kazekage's brother who was suffering from poisoning." Sakura said with a tone of disbelief. Ayame was silent, debating her answer. So Sakura was the ninja from Konoha who'd saved Kankuro. Ayame felt a whole new respect for Sakura, the one who had saved her friend. It was then in sheer stupidity that she gave away information that she would have never shared.

"Maybe I'm not from Suna." She saw Sakura's look of surprise but any question she might have had would have to wait. Ayame's eyes drifted shut and she was welcomed back into the world of dreams.

----------------

**S**akura turned to glare at Kakashi as they walked along the hallway and into the kitchen. "So why didn't you bother to tell anything to us?" Sakura asked, her tone emitting a growl. She was absolutely lived that her former teacher had kept her and the rest of Team Seven out of the loop. It was more than infuriating. Especially since she was tired and her patient was still sick. Kakashi shrugged

"You were on a need to know basis and you didn't need to know." He replied simply, pretending that he couldn't feel the heat from Sakura's fiery gaze. Honestly he had wanted to tell his team but he wasn't about to disobey orders when he knew that they were going to find out on their own. He looked into Sakura's face to see her reaction to his comment. As suspected her face had gone beet red and her hands had coiled into fists. Yay.

-----------------

**N**aruto and Sasuke were suddenly interrupted by a large exploding-cracking sound coming from the hallway. Sasuke sighed. More holes in the wall. Great. He heard yelling down the hall. It got closer and closer until Kakashi quickly walked into the room with a look of pure enjoyment on his face. Behind him Sakura stomped in looking absolutely livid. "How could you do that Kakashi? We're your team mates. TEAM-MATES! You got that? Friends! You should have let us in. You should have trusted us!" Sakura's voice shook the house and Kakashi placed his hands against his ears hoping to block out the sounds of her yelling. She had blossomed into a mature adult, sure, but Haruno Sakura still had a wicked temper. He resented her hanging around Tsunade so much. They became more and more alike by day. He was waiting until the day he saw Sakura flouncing around in pigtails.

Naruto and Sasuke looked silently on, not wanting to get involved. Of course they both silently agreed with Sakura but it wasn't worth getting involved. They both mutely agreed to leave the screaming up to her. The lecturing went on and on. Sakura gave a verbal beating/guilt trip to Kakashi until finally he couldn't stand it. "Sakura! The patient! Do you want to disturb her?" He called out to the exploding volcano. Sakura's voice died with the wind. Instead now her shoulders slumped and her head hung. Her words didn't really make Kakashi feel guilty, he got took much fun out of riling her up, but her true emotions and posture sure did. He felt bad right then. Sakura was so sensitive. She had obviously taken this personally.

Sasuke, as if sensing the calm in the storm walked over an placed a hand on his team mate's shoulder. Dinner had come and passed and they had all eaten. Still, he could see the drowzyness fighting her eyes. She was done, worn. He knew she still had work to do but as a concerned friend he didn't want her to waste her remaining energy on yelling at Kakashi. "Sakura, you're tired. Go take a nap." Sakura quietly nodded and without saying another single word dragged herself out of the room.

-------------

Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke all sat down at the table. Sasuke looked Kakashi dead in the eye. It was time to truly get down to business.

"So Kakashi, who is this girl really?" Kakashi eye smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke had most definitely come out of his shell since coming home two years ago, but he was still the ever serious quiet guy.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know." He answered with pride. Of course his team had figured it out. That was what he expected of them. They were supposed to be smart enough to figure out when something wasn't right.

**Chapter end.**

So okay, my goal for this chapter was to more explain Team Seven, their skills, bonds with each other, and their lives and such. Hope this was good. Review if you have anything you'd like to say.

-Rainbow Sins-


	5. Avarice

It's a little late, I know, but here it is.

**Warning - Blood, sweat, and tears.**

_Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto_

**Awake**

Chapter 5 - Avarice

**S**he twisted, andturned. Touched her toes and even stretched her arms high above her head. No pain. It was the next morning and Ayame felt better than she had in the past week. Her collapse the previous day seemed like a mere dream. Not when waking up, she felt like she could do anything. There was naught a single trace of her wounds or sickness. Nothing. Ayame knew who she had to thank for that. The girl with the long pink hair, the medic of Team Seven, Sakura. _'She did good but what a fool.'_ Ayame thought to herself. _'Any medic treating the enemy would know not to heal enough to allow the enemy proper movement afterwards.'_ She thought scornfully. _'At this rate I'll be back to Gaarain a second.'_ Despite the past week Ayame's mind still focused on her primary goal. Winning Gaara's love.

Ayame stood, thinking of the man of her dreams andlooked around the room. She stood upon blood red carpet, encased within dark yellow walls and bathed amongst fancy plush furniture. _'How rich.'_ She mused to herself in distaste. Suna'sfashion tastes were quite different compared to what she had seen so far in Konoha. Usually houses were done in blue and deep purples, wood floors and simple wood furniture. For a place with no trees much of their furniture was imported, yet incredibly simple. None of this velvet stuff. Ayame took a few steps, debating what she should do. She looked at the empty chair where the silver haired annoyance had been and wondered where he was lurking. _'After all I'm sure whichever destination I decide on I wont make it to without running into someone.'_ She thought grudgingly. She hated being monitored or followed. Ayame was used to isolation and was often happiest in solitude. Not being stalked by a bunch of weird ninjas in a place she had no business being.

_'I just want to go home.' _She thought with a twinge of homesickness. She had never been aloud outside the village before, well, not aloud out of the country anyways. She had never seen such a place before. Never seen trees with such fresh leaves, never rainy skies. Never even snow. All Ayame had ever remembered seeing was planes anddunes of sand. Harsh, thick, winds and a beautiful, clear, night sky. The memories Ayame had of her first home were blurry, too old to remember, being she was so young at the time. Ayameshivered, no longer being held captive under thick warm blankets and made to step into the hall only to be blocked at the doorway by a tall man with silver hair reading an orange book. _'Of course.'_ She thought.

"Are you so infatuated with me that you can't bear to be apart more than a few feet?" She asked, half teasingly, half bitterly. Ayame didn't bother to try and move past him. She knew she would only get passed if he wanted her to. So instead she gazed up at him simply with one red eyebrow raised. Games were fun, at least if the other players played well. Kakashi lowered his book and raised his masked face. Ayamewondered briefly why he chose to wear his head band over one eye.

"Of course my dear, I live only to watch over you as you bloom like a fresh blossom." Kakashi's eye crinkled in humour as his low, lazy voice drawled. Ayame's mouth twitched, wanting to smile at his reply. How lovely. _'Now if only I could get Gaara to say that, and mean it.'_ she thought longingly as she turned her gaze to the floor.

"How do you feel, oh prisoner?" Kakashi asked, a little more serious now, though still adding a lightness to the end of his statement. Ayame might have laughed another time but she didn't appreciate being addressed as to what she felt like. Ayame did not want to be reminded of the situation

"Great, as you can obviously see. Now show me the bathroom or disappear." She stated in annoyance as she caught a whiff of herself. Talk time was over now. She needed to clean herself, train herself back into tip top shape, gather information while convincing these idiots she could be trusting and then get the hell out and win Gaara's love. Ayame ran her list of duties over in her head. She would most likely be here for a while, she would need time before she was strong again. Firstly, however, was a shower. Ayame reeked and felt sticky and dirty. Her mouth tasted like old vomit and her hair felt like greasy noodles.

Kakashi stood in place simply staring at her for nearly a minute. Just as Ayame was about to explode with impatience Kakashi went back to reading his book and began to walk away from her. Ayame stood in the door for a few seconds wondering what the hell had just happened. She decided the smart thing to do would be to follow Kakashi, as she was obviously getting nowhere simply standing there with her mouth open, catching flies, as one would put it. Ayame quickly caught up to Kakashi as he walked leisurely down the maze of halls. Ayame silently followed, not feeling the need to strike up a conversation. She looked a her surroundings. Her feet no longer sunk themselves into carpet, but tread upon hardwood floors so cold Ayame wished she could float. Occasionally they passed a window and Ayame could see green grass and thick trees through every one she looked out of. The walls enclosing her were plain and traditional. Done in a simple white. Ayame almost felt dizzy following Kakashi, every corner, every step, she passed the same thing. Nothing changed. Just hardwood floors and white walls. Ayame closed her eyes and shuddered, nearly making her run into Kakashi.

Ayamehalted herself quickly Behind kakashi. He turned around to face her, looking as if immersed in the contents of his porn. "Here is the bathroom. Take your time, I'll be waiting." Ayamepeered around him to see a door, obviously leading to the bathroom. She then looked at him quizzically.

"So you're just going to wait then?" Kakashi answered her question by moving to lean against the wall, clearly getting settled to wait. Ayame stood, unsure of herself for a moment. Such measures. Really, she wasn't going to escape when she hadn't even eaten yet. It was too soon and Ayame was sure Kakashi must know that too._ 'So why the close eye?'_ She wondered curiously yet. Movement sent Ayame rushing back to reality. Kakashi looked up from his book expectantly and Ayame quickly thought of something to say. "Clothes." She stated simply. "Where are my clothes and are they clean? Or as a prisoner am I sentenced to carry out the rest of my days naked?" She asked, well, rather snarled.

Kakashi simply eye smiled. "They are waiting for you in the bathroom."

Ayame nodded, not saying a word and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

**A**yame showered, happily washing of the grime and grease from her body. Showers were pretty luxurious in Suna, water was a tough thing to afford. Ayamewas pretty sure it was much less expensive in Konoha though. Ayame ran her hands along her smooth skin then suddenly stopped all movement. She stood perfectly still in the shower, barely even breathing as the water beat down on her. She could feel it. That certain feeling inside of her. Ayame felt goose bumps break out all over her body despite the warm water. Pain began to slowly unfurl on her back, slowly spreading throughout her body. Ayame's breath hitched as she braced herself against the wall. She had to stay in control. Sakura had used her healing methods after all. She must have disturbed her chakra. Ayamesaw small mauve stripes begin to faintly appear on her arms. Tiny, like little cuts at first. Ayame closed her eyes shut and fought for control. Fought to claim a grip on her chakra as it erupted within her.

* * *

**K**akashi looked up from his book as he sensed Ayame's chakra erupt and become irregular. He had known this was going to happen, which had been exactly why he had kept close by in case. He had to admit he was interested to see for himself first hand just how far her skills reached. He supposed she would be almost as good a sparring partner to Naruto than Sasuke. In time anyway. From what Kakashi knew the girl was spoiled, out of practice and naïve. Otherwise, not much of a threat. Still, Kakashi knew he must keep his guard up. Kakashi waited and felt Ayame's chakra slowly settle and become regular again. He turned his attention back to his book but couldn't help the thoughts grinding in his head.

_-Flashback-_

_**N**aruto, Kakashi and Sasuke all sat down at the table. Sasuke looked Kakashi dead in the eye. It was time to truly get down to business._

_"So Kakashi, who is this girl really?" Kakashi eye smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke had most definitely come out of his shell since coming home two years ago, but he was still the ever serious quiet guy._

_"I'll tell you everything you need to know." He answered with pride. Of course his team had figured it out. That was what he expected of them. They were supposed to be smart enough to figure out when something wasn't right._

"_Ayame Chou is a girl from the village of the night. The night was an extremely small village that existed and perished not long after the time of the tailed beasts. Though small the village was extremely powerful for it's clan and bloodlines. Suna saw this village as a threat and crushed it. Still, some survived and Ayame was one of them. She has one of the only existing bloodlines from that village today. However because she was young she has never learned the proper techniques or control of her blood line. So Suna sealed it. Now Grass has obviously found all of this out and has made Ayame one of their prime targets so that they can exploit her for themselves. I'm not sure on the exact details but I suppose the Kazekage felt it would be better if Konoha did the bloody work of keeping Grass away form Suna's secret."_

_Kakashi paused and caught his breath. That was about the best he could do. There wasn't much else to include. He watched as the information sunk into his subordinates brains and waited for the realizations and questions to come. Really, as proud as he was he was actually rather surprised. He hadn't actually expected his former students to figure out something was up so fast. He had figured they wouldn't figure anything out until after combat or an assassination attempt. _

_Sasuke placed his hand in front of his mouth as always when met with an outstanding piece of information and remained silent. Kakashi looked over at Naruto and saw that he too looked to be deep in thought. Kakashi patiently waited as the two boys thought it over. Finally Sasuke's eyes rose to meet kakashi's gaze, ready to ask his questions. Kakashi looked back over at Naruto and saw that he too, had risen his gaze and was ready to move on to the next step. Once again Kakashi felt pride. Sasuke and Naruto were sharp equals, of course they differed in many ways but he found the two balanced each other out. Naruto and Sasuke were the perfect partners in crime. If only they could see that. Kakashi continued to sit silently until Sasuke asked the first question._

"_Why isn't Ayame Chou aware of the situation.?" Sasuke's tone was hard and cold, his usual tone, just taken a notch further. It was the tone of voice his usually used when displeased or unsatisfied with something. Naruto looked surprised for a moment then realised Sasuke's line of thinking and nodded, obviously desiring to know the answer as well._

_Kakashi resumed his own business like tone and answered with a half shrug. "She may hold power within herself but not politically. In Suna Ayame Chou is a mockery of a misfit. A spoiled troublemaker who is kindly hated and looked down upon. She is nothing but a useless, yet valuable pawn unless her bloodline is unleashed and tamed." Kakashi answered simply, letting out the last of the information on her home life that he had gathered. Personally Kakashi found the whole thing to be one big mess. Such a big deal over something so risky. No one know the extent of Ayame Chou's bloodline. She only seemed an easy target because she didn't rightfully belong to any village, therefore not guaranteeing her full-fledged protection._

_Naruto's hands clenched into fists on the table as Kakashi's words had obviously hit a sore spot. "So then what? We just babysit her for eternity? Fighting an entire war for her sake?!" Naruto fought to control his frustration but it was clear he was deeply upset. Kakashi sighed and shook his head simply._

"_No, no Naruto. The war has pretty much already started due to Grass's own greed. Ayame Chou is just a large risk factor in their plans. You see it's a gamble. A race, more like. You see, as far as I know, the bloodline was to be forever remained sealed. It was too risky to let her run wild with no way to control her. However now, it's a race to see who can undo the seal, and use her first." Kakashi didn't particularly like saying these things really. He knew he was talking about this stranger as is she were a tool, but Kakashi knew that, that was how ninja were seen, and how they were supposed to be._

"_She can't be left in the dark forever." Sasuke stated darkly. "If her bloodline is released and if it's as powerful as you think, being betrayed and treated cruelly, she could very well turn against everyone, including us." He observed in distaste. Sasuke could see before his very eyes just how twisted up and complicated the whole thing was getting and it had only been a few days. Naruto quietly nodded in agreement. It usually happened this way. Over time Naruto had learned to let Sakura and Sasuke do the important talking while he usually prided himself in giving pep talks and heart wrenching speeches in the typical Naruto fashion. Kakashi laughed._

"_Well you see Sasuke, That's why we have to be nice about the whole thing. No matter what happens, we must remain as innocent-seaming as possible when the time comes. And that is exactly why you must keep any ill feelings or intentions to yourselves. The fate of our country rests on us."_

_-End Flashback-_

**T**he reaction Had been pretty grave on Team Seven's part. They had clued Sakura in and she had calmly placed another hole in Sasuke's wall without saying a word. They were doing some dirty work. However that was the life of a ninja. Manipulation and politics played just as much part as kunais and blood. Soon Jiraiya would be back, and soon the process would begin.

A noise brought kakashi's attention to the doorway of the bathroom. He watched Ayame walked out of the bathroom fresh and clean, looking better than she had previously.

* * *

**A**yame walked out of the bathroom and saw Kakashi waiting for as expected. She suppressed a shudder as she approached him. She had been lucky after her scare in the shower. She had been nearly brought to her knees before her attack had passed and she had regained control over her chakra and her body. Ayame sighed and brushed herself off lightly as she stopped to stand in front of her guardian, as she had come to think of him. Ayame adorned her usual Suna attire; baggy black caprice, tucked into long black sandals and a lose green tank top over a fishnet t-shirt. It was a simple ninja outfit that she had adorned the past few years, although lately Ayame had begun to wonder if she deserved to wear it. Kakashi looked down at her curiously, obviously waiting for Ayame to re-join him. Her yes focused and she raised an eyebrow at him with the same curiosity.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Feeling better then?" Ayame nodded and began to follow him again as he lead her towards the kitchen where the rest of Team Seven resided. They walked in silence as the smell of lunch drifted into their noses. Ayame's stomach began to painfully complain as the smell increased. _'Oh man, I'm so hungry.'_ Ayame thought longingly to herself as they walked. It had been forever since the last time she had eaten anything good, let alone eaten at all. Finally Kakashi and Ayame together walked into the kitchen to whiteness a merry scene. There stood Sakura at the stove as Sasuke and Naruto carried plates and other eating necessities into another room. Ayame raised an eyebrow.

"Well isn't this quaint." Ayame stated sceptically. _'What's wrong with these ninja? Are they a team or a family? No one in Suna ever acts like this.' _Ayame thought, slightly appalled to herself. Sakura looked over at Ayame and smiled kindly, although Ayame noticed something different than what she'd seen before, the smile didn't reach Sakura's eyes. There was something else there. Like some kind of wariness. Ayame frowned in response. This place just kept getting stranger and stranger. Another growl from her stomach erased Ayame's further thoughts and refocused them onto food. She walked over and stood at Sakura's side.

"All better?" Sakura offered Ayame a cheery smile and handed her a spoon, motioning her to start stirring the pot in front of her. Ayame took the spoon from Sakura and looked inside the pot. Inside was a lovely-looking stew, something Ayame was well acquainted with. Most often back at home Ayame had eaten stew many times for dinner, it was easier than regular food because she could just through in whatever food she had that day and combine it all together to make something delicious. Ayame smelled the stew and felt her mouth water. Yummy vegetables like cabbage and carrots were mixed in the broth along with white rice and large, mouth-watering chunks of meat. Eagerly Ayame began to stir the pot. Suppressing the desire to scoop up some of the piping hot stew and shove it into her mouth.

"Yes, thank you for your care." Ayame thanked Sakura politely and continued to quietly stir the pot as Kakashi resumed his reading, now seated at the kitchen table that was full of already steaming dishes ready to be eaten. Sakura smiled and nodded, also resuming her cooking. Ayame spared another glance behind her and looked again at all the steaming dishes laid out. Ayame felt scorn well up inside her again. All this food. Was it truly necessary? So many people in Suna starved. This meal alone was enough to feed one starving family for a week. Ayame saw Kakashi look up from his book to see the expression on her face. Quickly Ayame turned back to her pot of stew and made her face relax. She was in Konoha now. This place was completely different. This place was rich, that much was clear. Food in abundance, luxuries. All information she would be glad to pass on. Not to mention the fact that the great copy ninja was addicted to porn and that ninja teams pretended to be family.

Sakura finished up the cooking, turning off the stoves. She promptly turned around, placed her hands on her hips and glared at the lazy Kakashi. "Kakashi! You could at least help by carrying the food into the dinning room!" Kakashi sighed in reply and set down his book. Ayame felt shock overtake her. It was the first time Ayame had seen him put down his book for somebody else. Sure enough, without a word, Kakashi stood up, took the biggest, heaviest plate, and carried it into the other room Ayame had seen Sasuke and Naruto disappear into earlier._ 'The great copy ninja also takes commands from his lessors.'_ Ayame noted, shocked, to herself. Ayame walked over to the table while the stew cooled and picked up a plate just as Sakura did and followed Kakashi into the unknown room.

There Ayame realised she had walked into a glorious dining room. Ayame blinked a few times, in what she dreaded was awe. She stood, enclosed within deep, blood red walls. The room was quite large, almost like the dinning hall in a rich castle. At the end on the wall was a large fan, what she assumed was Sasuke's clan insignia. A long, large cherry wood table was placed in the middle of the room, chairs all around it. There she saw Sasuke seated at the head of the table with Naruto seated quite close on his right hand side. She also saw empty plates and glasses set at three other places. As Kakashi, Ayame and Sakura walked into the room both men rose from their seats. Wordlessly Naruto walked right up to Sakura and took the hot plate from her hands and calmly placed it on the table. Sakura thanked him gratefully while Naruto lead her to the chair on Sasuke's left hand side and seated her politely._ 'What a gentleman.'_ Ayame found herself blushing lightly. No one had ever treated her in such a manner. She wished she was Sakura for just that moment.

"Move." Ayame was snapped back to reality to realise she was blocking the door way that Sasuke was obviously waiting to go through. He didn't take the plate from her or seat her like she was a princess. As Ayame moved out of the way Sasuke simply walked by, not even bothering to look at her. She wasn't quite sure how to react to this. She knew a normal girl might feel upset but Ayame realised it almost made her feel at home. She was used to being independent, used to handling things herself. Used to depending on herself. Gaara too, had always left her affairs to herself. No matter how trivial, like being seated or carrying a plate. Ayame continued to carry her plate and set it down on the table amongst the others. She then took the only remaining seat, next to the chair unoccupied by Naruto and across from Kakashi. Ayame felt a little nervous at the thought of sitting beside Naruto. She wasn't quite sure why, but she promptly tried to ignore it. By this time Ayame was starving.

Finally, Naruto and Sasuke walked back in carrying the remaining plates. Both of them set the rest of the plates down and reclaimed their seats. Together the 'family' said their prayers and quietly began to eat. Ayame tentatively filled her plate and began to eat. She had to admit she really felt out of place. These people were so in sync with each other. Ayame couldn't help but feeling like her being there was a corruption. She simply just didn't belong. Ayame ate quietly, trying desperately not to be noticed as talk began to fill the silence around he room. Sweet chatters and laughs echoed as Ayame wanted to shrink into nothing. What was this? Laughter at the table? Konoha was truly a confusing place. Ayame reached for some more rice and her arm brushed Naruto's. Naruto looked at her for the first time that day, looking surprised.

"Ayame. I almost forgot you were here. Feeling better?" Ayame quietly nodded and looked into Naruto's pretty sky blue eyes. He looked almost sad for some reason. Sympathetic even. Ayame saw movement out of the corner of her eye and she noticed Sasuke was watching their exchange closely, clearly not paying attention to the conversation Kakashi and Sakura were having. Ayame couldn't help but look into Sasuke's eyes. There was just something so fascinating about them. Of course Naruto's eyes were so pretty. Blue eyes were quite uncommon in Suna, but Sasuke's eyes were something different entirely. Ayame felt almost as if she were sinking into their depths. Being pulled towards him almost. Ayame realised what she was doing and quickly looked away and redirected her attention back to Naruto. Naruto offered Ayame a big smile and gave a firm pat on the back.

"Well good. Eat up now, Sakura went all out today." Naruto looked at Sakura and Ayame saw something she hadn't seen in a very long time. She couldn't quite place the look on his face but it was clear. Written all over and directed on at Sakura, who wasn't paying attention. Ayame felt a pang in her stomach which she tried to convince herself was just her dwindling hunger. There was no possible way Ayame could be jealous when she didn't even like Naruto. _'After all I'm just pretending.'_ Ayame reminded herself. _'I have to get home. I have to see Gaara.'_

* * *

**S**asuke watched as Ayame silently ate her food. She didn't seem like the quiet type yet silent she remained, pretty much ignored by everyone in the room. Sasuke knew no one did it on purpose, it was just so incredibly hard to drudge up the courage to make conversation with her after finding out everything that they had. Sasuke knew everyone was a little unsure of how to treat her now that she wasn't being considered a regular person, but now a Go piece. He himself, wasn't too fazed. Most of the information he had been given wasn't surprising. It all made sense. The only thing he planned to change was just how closely he watched her. Now he wanted to make sure she was never out of Team Seven's sight. Even now, as she watched her brush arms with Naruto he was trying to figure her out. Really, she looked so unhealthy and weak, he almost couldn't picture her being incredibly strong. Of course experience had taught Sasuke that sometimes powerful things came in small packages. Still there was the possibility that she was just as weak as she looked. That was the risk everyone was betting on. Weak or strong they would soon find out.

Sasuke saw Ayame finally look up for the first time during that meal and silently address Naruto. He watched as she turned her gaze towards him and stared into his eyes. Sasuke stared right back. Ayame's eyes were foolishly like windows. Her face was neutral but her eyes said it all. Chaotic and nervous. Mostly uncomfortable yet calculating. Sasuke watched as she ripped her gaze off him as Naruto spoke to her again. Sasuke watched as her face grew red when she looked at him. Of course Sasuke had noticed the crush the first time he had met her. Every time Naruto addressed Ayame she would blush and then get an angry look in her eyes, as if having a crush was something to be ashamed of. Of course it practically was. She was a prisoner in a foreign country, unknowingly being used as a pawn. Of course it was still rather surprise, most women he knew, kunoichi or not, put love above all. Sakura included.

Sasuke almost wanted to shake his head. Crush or not, Ayame would be out of luck. It was common knowledge that Naruto was dead set in love with Sakura. He would love no other. Just as Sakura was unknowingly in love with Naruto. It was clear she had yet to come to terms with it, or was holding herself back from it for some reason. A flash outside the open window caught Sasuke's attention. He subtly turned his gaze to the window and he saw what Sakura would call an "adorable" canary perched on a branch on the tree outside. It seemed Karin and Suigetsu had returned. Sasuke calmly finished his meal, knowing full well that Karin would keep herself and Suigetsu hidden until Sasuke appeared.

Sasuke turned his gaze back to Ayame and saw that she had stopped eating. She now pitifully poked at her food with an unsatisfied frown on her face. He looked at Naruto and saw he had joined Sakura and Kakashi's conversation about the flowers in Ino's shop. No one was paying attention. Sasuke rose form his seat. He picked up his empty plate and walked over to where Ayame was seated, unnoticed. She continued to look at her food but he knew she had noticed him get up. Sasuke leaned in beside her and muttered in to her ear.

"If you're finished, bring your plate into the kitchen." Ayame nodded silently again as Sasuke walked out of the dinning room and into the kitchen. He set his plate in the sink and began to rinse it. He heard the near silent sound of bare feet on the floor approaching him. He didn't bother to look up as Ayame walked up beside him and placed her plate into the sink as well. She remained there, leaning against the counter silently as Sasuke washed their plates. He handed her a towel and the two wet plates and she efficiently dried them and gave them back to Sasuke. He then placed the plates in the proper cupboards where they belonged. He turned and found Ayame staring at him. Her eyes looking hostile and guarded.

"I've heard about you." She stated flatly. Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes. That was what almost every one said to him. It was always that way. Sasuke wondered absently what could have brought this on all of a sudden. He simply glared at her. He wasn't in the mood to have this conversation, with someone who he didn't care to explain anything to. Ayame met his glare squarely, unmoved by his look of death. She stepped in front of him, blocking his way on purpose, making a point to show she meant some sort of business. Sasuke snorted at this. She really had some nerve, after all they'd done for her. Who did she think she was anyways? Sasuke knew for a fact he could crush her if he so chose to.

"I didn't know Konoha re-accepted traitors." Ayame's words were sharp, yet taunting at the same time. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What was she playing at? Was she trying to start a fight? Sasuke frowned. That would just be plain idiotic. No, so then what was with the sudden change in attitude? Whatever it was, Sasuke suddenly decided, he didn't care. He had had enough already. If Ayame expected any sort of answer, she was foolishly mistaken. He didn't like her superior tone, his kindness had already been extended far enough that day.

"Mind your business." Sasuke warned coldly as he placed a hand on Ayame's tense shoulder and allowed his eyes to change colour. He watched as recognition crossed her face and she quickly looked away, down to her feet in anger. So she knew the fate of one who looked in the eyes of the sharingan. As she looked at the ground Sasuke smirked. He took his hand off her shoulder, eyes changing back to their usual colour and walked back into the dinning room. Now the rest of Team Seven stood, all picking up their empty plates and dishes. As usual Sasuke helped clear the place and began to do the dishes. Usually he washed and Naruto dried but Sasuke noticed Ayame remain at his side, towel still in her hands.

"I'm sorry." She mummerd so that the others couldn't hear. Sasuke didn't say anything, he simply handed her a plate to dry. Kakashi came up on Ayame's other side and began to show her where certain dishes belonged as she dried them. Sasuke had to admit the girl had guts. Most other ninja would back away and turn tail after experiencing such a threat. After all most people lived in fear of him now. However Ayame had come back, unfazed enough to be within arms reach. Sasuke saw she didn't look scared at all. Just guilty. After all the dishes were washed and the kitchen tidied Sasuke decided it was time. He quietly approached Naruto who he knew would do as he asked.

"Naruto, I'm stepping out. Watch her?" Naruto gave Sasuke a strange look, as the request in itself was strange. Sasuke never abandoned a mission. Even one so annoying as a guard mission. Naruto stared hard at Sasuke then finally shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah fine, Just don't be too long Teme." Sasuke nodded and began to walk out but was stopped by Sakura.

"Sauke where are you going?" Sakura came up from behind, Kakashi at her side. Kakashi gave a stern look over Sakura's shoulder, obviously knowing what Sasuke was up to. Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and regarded Sakura with a simple look, completely ignoring Kakashi.

"Out. You should go home and get some rest." Normally Sasuke would have stopped at "Out." But he really didn't want a fuss. Being caring was usually the best way to get Sakura to let off him. Sakura tilted her head to the side, looking suspicious, obviously thinking the same thing Naruto had. Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes. He wasn't that predictable. Finally Sakura smiled a happy smile.

"Okay then, thanks for letting us stay, as usual." Sakura said her good byes to everyone and accepted Kakashi's offer to walk her home. Naruto gave Sakura's wrist a light squeeze as she said goodbye and muttered something in her ear. They shared a look. There it was again, Sasuke saw. Still, after all this time, there remained a closeness between Naruto and Sakura he did not share. Sasuke supposed he would never know those shared looks, never know the closeness. Never know a love like that. Sasuke almost wanted to kick himself at the thought. Who cared? He was a ninja, love was unimportant in ninja's life. At least that's what Sasuke had decided once upon a time.

Sakura felt Ayame's forehead one last time before finally leaving, Kakashi right behind her, already re-immersed within his book. Sasuke also continued to take his leave, pulling on his sandals. He saw Ayame watching him out of the corner of his eye. She was obviously restless. Sasuke suppressed a smirk. He wouldn't be surprised if she attempted another excuse of an escape soon. Sasuke finished getting ready, nodded at Naruto and left the house.

----------------

**T**he house was quiet now that everyone had gone. Ayame felt awkward, here she was alone, with Naruto. She continued to lean against the counter as Naruto completed the last of the cleaning up. He finally looked at her.

"Bored?" He asked with a charming smile. Ayame quickly looked at a spec on the floor to avoid to hot feeling in her face. She nodded silently for what felt like the millionth time that day. Naruto's smile turned into a grin.

"Alright then sweet thing, let me show you around the Uchiha estate."

* * *

**S**asuke sped quickly towards the usual tavern. Usually he avoided meeting his team during the day but the situation called for it. Sasuke finally arrived and the old building with the dragon spray painted on it and went inside. Today only Suigetsu wore a cloak. Karin wore her hair up and tucked into a large floppy hat, while Juugo too, had tucked his wild orange hair into a bandanna. Sasuke quickly sat down and was immediately bombarded by Suigetsu and Karin both talking at once

"Sasuke! The girl she"- "Sasuke! The Kazekage is"- Sasuke held up a hand to silence them. He felt that before they explained the information they had gathered he should let them know what he'd discovered first. That way if they had anything to add they could do so without him having to hear stuff he already knew about.

Sasuke explained everything that had gone on getting nods and the occasional "Yeah that's what we heard." From Suigetsu or Karin, confirming everything he knew. When Sasuke finished the other three remained silent until Suigetsu added one more thing.

"Well that pretty much covers it except for one more thing." Sasuke stared at Suigetsu expectantly. Suigetsu laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well I guess this is pretty trivial but it's rumoured that Ayame Chou was favoured by the Kazekage. Apparently they had a thing before he claimed the title." Sasuke remained silent for a moment. Well that explained quite a bit. It didn't surprise Sasuke that Ayame and Gaara might have known each other. It didn't surprise him much at all. So why did he feel just slightly annoyed? Sasuke shrugged.

"Remain on the low for now. I will contact you if I have further instructions." Sasuke got up, despite Karins protests and walked out of the tavern. It was time to go back home now. His mission was accomplished, now he had to get back to his house. Sasuke took to the rooftops and watched as he jumped from house to house, the sun setting.

Chapter 5 - End


End file.
